


I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Camping, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry is 21, Hearing Voices, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, louis is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry has been hearing his soulmates voice for years now, and he's just desperate to meet the person he knows he's meant to be with.Louis has come to think that he's destined to never meet his soulmate.A chance camping holiday with their best friends just might end in all of their dreams coming true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarryt/gifts).



> Based off this prompt from clarryt:  
>  _On your 18th birthday, you get to meet your soulmate...scratch that, you get to hear the thoughts of your soulmate for about 15 minutes everyday at a random time. The voice gets louder when you’re far and basically it gets muted when both of you are within reach. You’ve been hearing your soulmate’s thoughts like a megaphone ever since you woke up on your 18th birthday. But on your 21st birthday, you decided to go camping with your mates and ended up getting lost in the woods. Just when you were about to give up finding your way, the soulmate time came up and you hear your soulmate’s thoughts in your head but this time they were very soft and 5 minutes into their blabbering their voice just fell silent._
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write after a wobbly start, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you so much to my betas [Zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Almighty) and [Lena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08) for all their help, this would be a mess without them. Go check out their fics, they're great writers!

_I don’t know. I don’t know if this looks good, or if I should just bite the bullet and cut it off, buzzcut it again. But honestly, I’m a bit scared my ears will stick out again, and that’ll just start the name-calling all over again. Oh, for god sake. I just wish there was someone out there whose opinion I could trust, above all others. There must be, right? I can’t be destined to be alone forever. Right, well, I’m gonna just leave it for now. Go out and enjoy today, and worry about this later. Surely it’s what I want that matters right? Not the opinion of other people, not until I meet my soulmate anyway…_

Harry sighed, rolling over and moaning into his pillow, wishing to God that he could quieten the loud voice blaring inside his head. It had been two long, loud years since he’d started hearing the voice inside his head. He knew that from his 18th birthday he’d start to hear the voice, the person he was destined to be with, his soulmate. But, unlike his friends, he had yet to find them. Harry was now nearing his 21st birthday, and still, there was no sign of his mystery suitor anywhere. He had almost resigned himself to a future of loud interruptions, courtesy of his soulmate’s voice, never destined to ever meet the owner.

He had to admit it was a beautiful voice. It had a soft rasp to it, a high-pitched gentle tone that Harry found easy to listen to as it wittered on with his soulmate’s deepest, darkest thoughts. That was what scared him, if he was honest. He had no idea at what point of the day his soulmate got to hear his own thoughts, and knowing the things he’d heard from his own soulmate’s mind, he was a bit frightened of what he’d transmitted out unwittingly too.

Harry sighed as finally the voice faded away, knowing that was the last time he’d hear the voice that day. He wished that somehow, he could bypass the system, somehow find out who his soulmate was, or at least where he was, so he could meet him. He knew it was a him, and that was about it. Everything else he'd learned about him he’d pieced together from his thoughts, and Harry had jotted down every tiny detail, significant or not, in his leather journal, building up a picture of his mystery man from afar. Harry couldn’t say he was in love with him, not yet, but he was certainly falling for the person he thought he was.

He thought back, remembering the first time he’d heard his voice on his eighteenth birthday. It was always on that day, the day you became a legal adult. You wouldn’t know when to expect it. But at some point, from midnight on the day you turned eighteen, you would start to hear your soulmate’s thoughts. Their deepest, darkest secrets, their desires, their wants and needs. It was intimate somehow, yet it left Harry feeling extremely vulnerable, both as the person listening in, and knowing he was broadcasting his own thoughts too.

Harry had been grinning as his small family sat around in the living room, his mum with a cake balanced in her hands singing Happy Birthday to him. The candles were lit, everyone was happy, and just as Harry was about to blow out the candles he heard it. All of a sudden, like a loud echo, his head began to  throb with the sound of a voice. He clutched at his head, much the same as he did when he had a migraine, and the room fell silent, understanding exactly what Harry was experiencing, since they’d all been through it too. Harry had stumbled over to the staircase and sat on the bottom step, listening to the beautiful voice that had continued to ramble on, something about a football match his soulmate was watching. Harry felt like he could listen to that voice for hours, and felt somewhat bereft when just fifteen minutes later, silence reigned once more. Now, he lived for those fifteen minutes each day when he could tune in to his soulmate.

The hardest part of this soulmate voice thing was that he didn't know when it was coming. Harry had been woken in the middle of the night by the voice, churning around in his mind, worrying about his mother who Harry had gathered was quite poorly and his younger siblings. Then there was the early morning wake-up calls, when Harry assumed his soulmate was getting ready, nervous and insecure about his looks; everything from his hair to his attire. Harry wished he could tell him not to worry, that he looked beautiful, which he was positive his soulmate was.

There was the late night musings, when Harry thought his soulmate was watching television, his thoughts a running commentary of whatever he was watching or reading at the time, and sometimes, Harry liked to flick on the programme he felt his soulmate was describing, feeling somehow close to him knowing he was watching the same thing at the same time. Finally, there was the more awkward moments… the more personal ones. Harry knew when his soulmate was doing private things, and it was those times more than any he wished he could block out the thoughts, or at least mute them for a while. There were things he didn't need to know, that he wished that he wasn't privy to, and Harry prayed to God his soulmate didn't hear those things in return.

Harry glanced over to his bedside clock then, groaning at the blinking 6:30 in red, lighting up the display. He hated the fact that his soulmate seemed to be, albeit begrudgingly, judging by the tone of him at times, an early riser. It was one of those mornings when his soulmate was being unsure of himself again, one of the parts of this Harry hated. He hated negativity in general, but when someone was so down on themselves, as his soulmate often seemed to be, he wished there was something he could do to help. Harry hit the button on his clock to shut it off before it started blaring at him into the quiet of the early morning, and he sat up, thumbing through his phone for a while.

When at last he could hear the sounds of his mum pottering around downstairs, preparing her usual early morning tea and their breakfast, he grabbed his joggers from the floor next to his bed where he’d left them last night, and pulled a t-shirt over his head, heading downstairs. His Mum, Anne, was at the worktop and Harry bumbled over, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, towering over her short frame before grabbing an apple and sitting down at the table.

“He woke you up early again?” Anne asked, knowing Harry had a habit of having disturbed sleep thanks to the mystery man somewhere out there. She hated how much Harry was desperate to meet his soulmate, to see if they were really as compatible as they were destined to be. She knew he just had to be patient, but at the same time, she knew how much her son craved the idea of settling down with his one, falling in love and having the whole fairytale, much as she herself had done, twice now. When her bond had broken with Harry’s father Des, Anne was sure she was destined to end up alone. But when, on her fortieth birthday, she began to hear the deep rumblings of another voice, she knew she had the joy of a second chance.

This time, the match was perfect, and Robin had slotted seamlessly into their lives, filling the void that Anne never knew was missing until he’d turned up. Harry and Gemma had accepted him readily, and now they all lived together, at least until Gemma had flown the nest, or Harry wasn’t at University, now approaching his third and final year of his photography degree. She was a proud mum, and while her son excelled in all aspects of his life, she knew he felt he was failing because he hadn’t managed to find his soulmate, the one thing in the world he wanted more than any other.

“Yeah, just before half six. He was down about himself again, Mum. Wondering about his hair this time, if he should cut it. I get the impression he’s been bullied or something in the past. It’s hard to hear him like that, I just wish there was something I could do…” He tailed off, knowing there was no point in worrying about something he could do nothing to change. Anne set down a mug of tea in front of Harry and hugged his shoulders quickly, before pottering off then returning with a plate of toast, setting the jar of Nutella down next to him.

“It’ll happen when it’s meant to happen love, you know that,” Anne reassured him. It didn't help that Gemma had met her soulmate Mikael entirely by accident just three months after her eighteenth birthday. They’d fallen in love, hard and fast, and were married just two years later. Harry wanted that for himself, to get married and settle down with his soulmate, and his patience was wearing thin. He’d read horror stories of people waiting until they were in their thirties or forties to meet their soulmate. It had been different for his mum, since she’d met her first soulmate at the age of 20. But now that milestone had been and gone for Harry, he was wondering if he was destined to wait until he was old and grey to find his other half as well.

“I know, it's just hard, not knowing,” he explained, sighing as he took a bite of the crunchy toast, browned to perfection as always. “I wish I knew something about him, his name, or where he lived. All I know really is that he likes footie, seems to watch a heck of a lot of Netflix, and his birthday is on Christmas Eve. That’s it. Not like I can stick that information into Google or Facebook and find him, is it?” Harry shoved in the rest of his toast, and chewed slowly, thinking things over in his mind. “I think if I haven’t met him by the time I turn twenty one next week, I’m giving up. I’m just going to stop thinking about him and try to get on with my life. It’s the only way I’m gonna get through the next god knows how many years.”

“Good idea,” Anne said, nodding as she held the warm china cup between her hands, blowing softly on the top of the hot liquid. “You can’t live your life waiting for this, as much as you want to. It’ll happen when you least expect it, and that’ll fill you with so much joy, love. I’m sure this boy is special, that he’ll be worth the wait. I know you feel something for him already, it’s natural to…”

“Yeah, I do.” Harry was always honest with his Mum. She’d been the one he’d gone and cried to after he heard a terrible fifteen minutes of sorrow and grief from his soulmate a few weeks ago, worrying himself about his sick mother, and Harry had felt helpless and totally at a loss for what to do. He’d always assumed you’d only get to hear the best bits from your soulmate, but that was proving not to be the case, at least not with his soulmate. “He just seems to be such a gentle, kind soul, you know? Just a feeling I get whenever I listen in. He loves his family more than anything, and I love that about him already. I just wish we could get our acts together and find each other somehow.”

“Patience is a virtue, darling,” Anne said, scooting her chair back from the table as she began to clear away the breakfast things. “Have you sorted out that camping trip with the boys yet, by the way?”

Harry nodded, swallowing down the last gulp of tea from his mug, setting it down on the table in front of him. He ran his fingertip through a drip of tea that was on the wipe-clean tablecloth, and looked over to his mum. “Yeah, think we’re going next weekend now. The forecast is good then, so it should be fun. You still okay for me to take the tents? Niall’s bringing sleeping bags, Liam’s got the food, so we should be good.”

“Of course,” Anne said, running the tap to fill the sink with warm water to start washing up. She smiled at Harry as he came and stood beside her, tea towel in his hand ready to help her. “Anything you need, my darling.”

*****

Harry had found sleep hard to come by a few nights later. He’d not heard from his soulmate all day, which, while unusual, wasn’t unheard of and he felt a flutter of anticipation in his stomach at the fact it was now half eleven at night, which meant he had only thirty minutes in which to hear him. He grabbed his phone, scrolling mindlessly through Twitter for a few minutes when softly, it began. Harry set his phone down and concentrated on the voice until it became louder, clearer for him to hear.

_I don’t think I can do this. If she leaves us, it’ll just be me and the kids, and it’s too much. I mean, I know I’ll step up. I’ll have to because there’s no-one else, but it scares the shit out of me. I just wish the doctors would ring us and tell us what’s going on because I just want to know. She said she’s been feeling better, but who knows if she’s telling me the truth? I’ve got a horrible feeling she’s just protecting me, but I’m 23 now, I’m not a kid anymore._

Harry startled slightly on the sheet at this brand new revelation. It was the first time he’d had anything solid about his soulmate’s personal information confirmed to him, and somehow, it eased his thoughts to know he was an older man himself, that he’d been waiting a while for Harry too. The thoughts continued battering around Harry’s head and he let his eyes shut, listening as intently as he could.

_So proud of little love today, though. I’m glad Mum let me come along to the parents evening with her. Being with those guys fills me with such pride, I love them all to bits. I really hope my soulmate wants a big family, because I don’t know what I’d do if they didn't. Kids are definitely in my future, they have to be. Fucking hell, I feel so tired. Been such a long, shitty week, I wish I had somewhere to escape to, something to help me forget just for a few days what a mess my life is._

And with that, it faded out. Harry groaned, bashing his fist against the wall in frustration. He actually felt like he was getting somewhere that night, getting to know something deeply intimate about his soulmate, and just as the man was becoming brutally honest, as always, it faded out, leaving him with nothing but silence. Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side, shoving his quilt between his legs as he always did. He wondered if his soulmate would be happy sleeping like this, if he’d curl up behind him, drape an arm over the curve of Harry’s waist. He was a tall man, not diminutive by any stretch, but he always enjoyed being cuddled, and hoped his soulmate was a tactile person too.

The comment about kids, though. Harry couldn’t stop the thought whirling in his mind, that his soulmate was a paternal man, that he wanted a family of his own. Harry grinned to himself at the thought, knowing that was exactly what he’d always wanted too. Sometimes, the soulmate process made mistakes. But Harry had a feeling the process was exactly right for him, that he’d been matched with someone that truly was his other half, the other part of him. All he had to do now was find him. And that was proving much harder than it sounded.

He was just drifting off when he startled awake as the voice drifted back into his head. He picked up his phone and winced at the brightness of screen, seeing it was already past midnight. He’d never had two occurences within such a short time period before, and couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. In the darkness, he lay and listened, the voice softer and raspier now, as if they were as sleepy and tired as Harry himself was.

_I’d love to fall in love, you know. To find that special someone that completes me, that I never tire of seeing every morning when I wake up. I want to hold that person while they sleep, make them feel loved and safe, give them everything that they need. That’s what I want. Just… the promise of a future, of happiness with that person. I hear your thoughts, and I wonder where you are, how far you are from me._

Harry held his breath as he realised the man was thinking about him, thinking _to_ him almost, as if he were trying to have a conversation with Harry. His heart was pounding in his chest, droplets of sweat forming over his body under the duvet as he awaited the rest of the conversation.

_I’ve been waiting five long, lonely years. I thought it might not happen for me, to have a soulmate I mean. Then I heard you, and still, it makes me smile to hear your voice. I know you probably can’t hear me, who knows when you dip in and out of my thoughts but it makes me feel comforted somehow to think that you know I’m waiting for you, that I’ll wait as long as it takes. I need, I want, someone who is made for me. I hope it’s you, whoever you are. I don’t think…_

“No!” Harry cried out as the voice faded, shooting up in bed, the covers pooled over his bare thighs now. He wished he had someway to control the voice, to choose when to make it stop, hating when it cut out right when he so desperately wanted it to carry on. He shut his eyes and imagined what his soulmate was doing right now, where he was, how he was feeling as he thought those things about Harry. He imagined a handsome stranger, someone whose smile lit up the world, whose eyes sparkled when they laughed. Blonde, brunette, brown or blue eyed, Harry didn't care. All he wanted in a soulmate was a person with a kind heart, and somehow he knew that was exactly what he would be getting when he finally found his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slammed the lid of the boot shut, wincing as it creaked loudly. He knew his car was old and decrepit, but he had no money to even think about replacing it at the moment. It got him from a to b, and that was what counted. He stood quietly for a minute, doing a mental inventory of everything he’d just rammed in, making sure he hadn’t left any bags on the floor around the car. They were only going for three nights, but Anne had teased him, telling him he’d packed like he was moving out. Harry had just shaken his head, poking his tongue out as he’d headed outside, laden down with carrier bags and tent poles.

He stepped back inside the house for a minute, pulling his phone off the charger wire and wrapping that up with his portable charger ready for the journey. He was picking Niall up on the way, and Liam was meeting them there later on, as he had a shift at work he couldn’t change. Harry had been awake at the crack of dawn thanks to the excitement and anticipation of the day, and now it was finally time to leave, he couldn’t wait to hit the open road.

He’d prepared a special roadtrip playlist for the occasion, sure half the pop songs on there would annoy Niall to death, but it was his car, and he was in charge. His mum was sat on the patio reading a novel, and he bent down, kissing the crown of her head. She smiled up at him and took his hand gently, her face lit perfectly by the midday sun. She was getting older, Harry knew that, but he thought she looked more beautiful everyday. A few grey hairs appeared in her hairline, the crinkles at the corners of her eyes were more pronounced when she smiled, but to Harry, she was his entire world.

“You off, love?” He nodded, and watched as she gently placed her bookmark between the pages and set it down on the small side table next to her empty tea cup. “Alright, well have a safe journey, okay? Call or text me when you arrive, you know I’ll only worry if you don't.”

“I will, I promise,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. She rested her head on his firm chest, and Harry ached with the thought of having to suffer the pain of her being ill like his soulmate was. He kissed her cheek before he pulled away, and smiled down at her once more. “I love you, Mum. Be back on Tuesday morning.”

“Love you too sweetheart, see you then.” She settled back into her chair, and Harry gave her one more wave before he walked back through the house and out of the front door. He set his iPhone into the special air vent mount he’d bought for the journey and set the bluetooth up so his playlist would come out through the speakers of his car. He started the engine, praying the car would burst into life, and when it did, he put it into first gear and took off down the road in the direction of Niall’s place.

*****

An hour into their journey, Niall was already snoozing against the window. The sun was blazing through the windscreen. Harry’s old car didn't have any kind of air conditioning, so he’d resorted to opening the window. This meant it sounded like a tornado was ripping its way through the cars interior, muffling the sound of his music, but that was preferable to being burned alive at that moment. Harry adjusted his sunglasses on his nose, a bit annoyed they kept slipping down, and wished he’d thought to tie his longish locks back with a headscarf before they’d headed out that morning.

He hated motorway driving, really hated the fact he had to constantly weave in and out of lanes, staying away from big lorries as his mum always advised him, and had to constantly watch his mirrors for speeding morons looking to kill either themselves or someone else. He always felt on edge when driving on the motorways, far preferring the quieter roads of his hometown, or the even quieter ones of the nearby villages he sometimes took when he fancied a more scenic route.

A car honked loudly bringing Harry out of his reverie, and he sighed, stretching out his seatbelt across his chest slightly and indicating to pull over into the outside lane, intending to stop at the services for a quick break. He had a headache and needed the toilet, so he took the exit, navigating the roundabout and coming to a stop in the large car park.

“Nialler. I’m just going in to the services for the loo and some drinks, alright?” Niall nodded and mumbled something that sounded like approval, so Harry left the keys in his friend’s lap, shoving his wallet into his back pocket as he made his way inside the huge building. The smell of coffee hit his nostrils first, and he ducked his head, making his way around to use the facilities first. When he was done, he came out and headed into the small branch of Waitrose there, grabbing a couple of chilled bottles of water and paying for them with his Apple Pay app.

He strolled out into the sunshine, immediately feeling the relief from the cool air-conditioned building that had made him feel a little too chilled and headed back to his car, amused to see Niall still sound asleep as he climbed in. He began the drive again, pleased to see the sat nav was telling him there was only an hour or so left. Just before they turned off the motorway for the campsite, Harry began to hear the voice again, and he lowered the volume of the music, wanting to hear every word. He hoped his soulmate’s voice wouldn’t prove to be too much of a distraction as he was driving, and was fully prepared to pull over if he had to, determined not to miss a word.

_I fucking hate the outdoors. Surely after like a decade of being my best mate, he should know that, but no. I get dragged along on this stupid trip. There was a reason I didn't join the Scouts when I was younger, and that’s cos I like my home comforts. I don’t like tents. I don’t like bugs. I don’t like the outdoors, not really, unless it’s a footie pitch. And even then, the sun has to be shining before I even contemplate getting out of bed._

Harry found himself giggling softly at his soulmate’s gripes about life, but something made him shiver about the fact he was talking about camping too. Of course, there was thousands of campsites all over the UK, and the likelihood of this man picking his very site was remote, but still. It felt nice they were doing the same thing at the same time, destiny of sorts Harry mused. He tuned back in, seeing Niall was frantically texting someone on his own phone, fingers flying over the glass screen.

_I miss the town already. Is it wrong I’m panicking about the fact I can’t just nip down the shop if I run out of fags? What if I run out of charge for my phone? I’m not built for the countryside, I’m a city boy at heart. I just hope the next five days fly by, and we can come back home to a proper bed, hot running water and electricity. It’s the little things, you know? I really hope this bloody journey doesn’t take much longer as well, I’m so bored, I hate road trips at the best…._

The voice disappeared, and Harry smiled to himself. He sounded particularly sassy today, and while Harry loved and appreciated being out in the countryside, away from the hustle and bustle of real life, he knew that it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Harry glanced over to the sign at the side of the road, relieved to see there was only 5 miles to go until they arrived. He and his soulmate were definitely on the same page about hating road trips. Harry preferred walking around as much as he could, and long car journeys were the bane of his existence.

Within half an hour, he’d found their plot and was sat in the car, waiting for Liam to arrive in his own car. Harry was happily talking to Niall about his soulmate, about the thoughts he’d had earlier. Niall hadn’t stopped teasing him about the fact his soulmate could be right here amongst the other campers, and while Harry waved it off as an impossibility, there was a little flutter of hope in his belly that perhaps Niall might be right. The toot of a horn signalled Liam’s arrival, and the two men climbed out of the car, hugging their friend.

The sun was blazing down on them as they grabbed the tents from Harry’s car. Niall was insistent that they didn't need instructions, but Harry was sure they did, and stood leaning against the driver’s door reading through the paper leaflet, making sure they had all the bits before they laid out the canvas pieces and poles. It took an hour or so but eventually the two tents were built, and stood proudly on their little plot.

“Good job, lads,” Niall said, snatching a sleeping bag for himself from the car and crouched down in the entrance to one of the tents, throwing it in. “Who’s bunking with me then?”

“Not me,” Harry said with a shrug, knowing knowing Niall snored and was a nightmare to share with, often stealing blankets and pillows without realising it in the depths of sleep. “Chuck us a bean bag then Nialler. You got some food for tonight, Li?”

“Yeah, Mum cooked up some chicken, so she made us up some chicken salads for tonight and I’ve got loads of snacky bits too. We’ll have to go out and buy stuff for dinner for the other days, but generally I should have enough to feed and water us in between meals.” Harry stuck his thumb up as he laid his sleeping bag out on the floor next to Niall’s, which he left in a heap. Their bags were staying in the car, and Harry locked it up, shoving his keys into the pocket of his skinny jeans.

“Let’s go explore around, see where the shower block and loos are,” Harry said, leading the way. Conversation between the three men happened easily as they wandered around, smiling at other families and couples setting up their own tents, and Harry had even chased after an escaping dog, bringing it back to a grateful elderly couple who insisted on giving the three some biscuits before sending them on their way. Niall eagerly accepted, chatting to the man about the dog before Liam and Harry dragged him away, grabbing another biscuit before he left.

“Seems a nice place,” Liam said as they finished their lap of the site. There were a few things to do, but none of them felt inclined to do anything that night except build a small campfire and spend the night around it, talking. Harry hauled the three camping chairs from the back of Liam’s car as Niall and Liam headed off, collecting wood for the fire. None of them really had any expertise when it came to fire building, but they all gave it a go. Harry used the lighter he’d bought specially to light the kindling, smiling as small tendrils of smoke rose up, eventually enveloping the other wood, a healthy sized fire at a safe distance from their tents.

It was early evening and while the sun was slowly starting to set, the sky was still a soft blue, just a few clouds hovering above them. Harry was pleased that there was no sign of any rain in the distant future, and flicked open the weather app on his iPhone, scrolling so he could see the forecast for the next few days.

“Sunshine for the next few days, lads,” he called out, watching as Liam took the plastic containers of chicken salads from the cool bag he’d stowed away in his boot, handing them to Niall who put one on each chair along with some plastic disposable cutlery, and a few cans of beer. Harry wrinkled his nose, noticed by Liam who held up a couple of J20 bottles at him, making Harry grin in return. “Ah you know me so well, Li!”

“Course I do,” Liam said, settling down into his navy chair. He grimaced as the metal frame creaked slightly, but sat back and cracked open the lid of his tub, stabbing at a few pieces of chicken with the fork, shovelling it into his mouth. “God my Mum’s a good cook. What am I gonna do when I move out? Sophia’s been talking about us getting a place together…”

“Fucking hell, that’s quick isn’t it?” Niall piped up, a rogue bit of lettuce hanging from his lips. “You’ve only been together, what…”

“Two years, Niall. That isn’t quick. It’s just… it’s a big step. I know she’s my soulmate but even so…” Liam started eating again, and Harry pondered over his answer before giving it.

“You should do what feels right for you,” Harry said, leaning down to sip on his fruity drink. “If you’re not ready for moving in Liam, then don’t. Last thing you want to do is rush it and feel like it’s a mistake. Just enjoy the fact you’ve met and have fallen in love. I wish I was lucky enough to have the same.”

“Oh mate, come on, he’s out there, you’ll meet him soon enough,” Liam consoled, hating how Harry seemed to constantly beat himself up about the fact he hadn’t met his soulmate, despite the fact it was just one of those things. They were driven by circumstance, and for whatever reason, fate hadn’t seen fit to throw Harry’s soulmate his way just yet. He just hoped his friend didn't lose hope before things actually happened for him. “Anyone ready for bed, lads?”

Harry and Niall nodded, both tired after their drive earlier, and needing to settle down. Niall was having the tent to himself, Harry refusing to share because of Niall’s incessant and loud snoring, so Liam had agreed to bunk with him. He unzipped the tent and slipped inside, changing his jeans into his jogging bottoms with the canvas shielding him, switching places with Liam so he could do so too. Harry set about putting out the fire, not wanting to cause any sort of incident thanks to their carelessness, and sat for a few minutes, checking the embers were cooling down and weren’t about to relight themselves.

He watched Niall stomp over to the toilet block, unlaced trainers on his feet as he used the torch of his iPhone to light his way, and Harry swiftly followed, needing to relieve himself one more time before bed. They chatted at the urinals, not bothered by their close proximity, having been friends too long to care about things like that anymore. They walked back to the tent together, the left one lit up by Liam’s phone screen and they bid each other goodnight as they slipped into their respective tents. Liam was sat up, legs stuck in his sleeping bag as he tapped out a message, no doubt to his girlfriend.

Harry snuggled down under the padding of his bag, pulling a beanie onto his head to try and keep himself warm. He was usually quite a warm person, but remembered feeling bitterly chilly the last time he’d gone camping with the lads, so had been prepared this time. He had two pairs of fluffy socks on his feet, a vest, t-shirt and jumper on his top half, and fleecy joggers on his legs. He looked over to Liam, who was frowning.

“Everything okay, Li?” he asked, not wanting to pry but keen to ensure his friend knew he was there if he needed to talk.

“Yeah, just… Sophia stuff,” he mumbled, turning the power to his phone fully off. Harry’s own phone was off and under his pillow too, in case he needed a torch in the middle of the night. “Need to make a decision, not that she’s pressuring me… but I do, Haz. It’s hard, all this stuff. I never know what the right thing to do is.”

“You’ll know when it feels right,” Harry said, quite philosophically. “I like to think when I meet my soulmate, we’ll just know what we want, that it’ll happen exactly as it’s meant to. Is that stupid? I know I’m soppy, that I try to make everything too perfect, but I want this so much, Li. I want to meet him, and fall in love, and have a happily ever after.” It was somehow easier to confess all this in the dark, unable to see Liam’s eyes bore into his, analysing Harry’s every word. He ploughed on. Now he’d opened the floodgates, he was struggling to stop them. “I heard him, Li. He said he wants kids; he wants a family. That’s what I want… what I’ve always wanted. But, well, what if he doesn’t like me? What if he sees me and decides I’m not what he wants?”

“How can he not like you, Harry?” Liam said, voice laced with disbelief. “You’re super cute, you’re kind, you love kids and family and being settled down. If that’s what he wants, and it’s what you want, you’re made for each other. There’s a reason he’s your soulmate, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Just hate not knowing, you know? I don’t know if I can wait another 5, 10, maybe 20 years. I wanna meet him. I want… I want _him_ , Li.”

“I know mate. But look, don’t let it bog you down for this trip, I know how excited you’ve been for this. Try to put it to the back of your mind for now, enjoy this trip with us.” Harry sighed and nodded, knowing his best friend was right, no matter how much he wished it weren’t the case. “Get some sleep, Haz. We’ll talk more about him tomorrow, if you want to, that is. We’re here for you.”

“Same to you, Li. About Sophia, I mean. Please don’t not talk about her because you don’t want to upset me or whatever, you know I’m not like that.”

“I know. Night Haz.”

“Night, Li,” Harry said, snuggling down under his sleeping bag, the thin padded covering not doing a lot to keep him very warm against the chilly night temperatures. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift away to where his soulmate could possibly be, and finally sleep came, Harry saying one last prayer that soon, he might just meet the man he was destined to find.


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning all!” Niall called, in a far too cheerful manner for the time of day. “Come on, wakey wakey, you two. It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining and I want to enjoy every second.” Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Niall unzipping their tent, peering in with bright blue eyes, and a shock of blonde hair atop his head. “Ah, morning Harold. Li-li, come on…” He nudged at Liam’s ankle with his foot until Liam grunted and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow.

“Give us a sec, Ni,” Harry rasped out, his voice low and throaty as it often was in the mornings. He sat up, straightening his beanie and stretching out, wincing as his back cracked a few times before he sighed heavily, putting his palms on the floor behind him and leaning back slightly. “You awake, Li?” 

“Mmm,” came Liam’s pretty nonverbal response, and Harry chuckled to himself. “You go. I’m sleeping in.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed. It was Liam’s holiday too, and if he wanted to sleep the morning away, that was his choice. He pulled on the trainers he’d left by the entrance to the tent last night and stumbled out, blinking into the bright sunshine of the morning.  “God, Ni, what fucking time is it?”

“Seven!” Niall called, loud voice sure to wake up any nearby campers. “I’m going to get some clean water then I’ll make us some tea, okay?”

“Yeah, ta,” Harry said, relaxing back into one of the camping chairs they’d left out the night before. He reached across and grabbed a blanket from the floor and shoved it across his legs, staring out at the view in front of him. It was at times like this that Harry realised what an insignificant part of the world he was really, how small he was compared to everything around him. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the wooded area beyond the campsite, trickling through the taller branches of the trees. The sky was a soft blue, fluffy white clouds dancing around on the breeze, and wind whispered through the trees. Harry felt oddly at peace.

“Here ya go.” He jumped a mile when Niall hovered over his shoulder, holding out a small metal mug full of tea for him, which Harry accepted gratefully. He balanced the base of the cup on his blanket covered knee, watching the tendrils of steam rise up and float away. “Beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

Harry hummed in agreement and nodded. “Think I’m going to go and have a walk that way today, see what’s around. It’s too lovely not to explore a bit. I know we said we’d just chill today, but I’ve got an itch to get out there.”

“Okay, just make sure you take your phone in case you get lost, can always use Maps to get yourself back here,” Niall gently reminded him, and Harry grinned at the protective nature of his best friend. “Li okay, do you think? I reckon this Sophia shit is bothering him more than he lets on.”

“He’ll talk when he’s ready,” Harry mused, blowing on the top of the hot liquid, hoping it would cool quickly as he was thirsty now. “But yeah, it’s playing on his mind for sure.”

“See, this is why I stay single as a pringle,” Niall joked, and even Harry couldn’t resist laughing at that. They sat in silence again as they drank their tea, Liam still sleeping soundly in their tent. Harry crept in and grabbed his rucksack, changing in Niall’s tent before walking over to the loos, coming back to see Niall stretched out on the floor, hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. “You off?”

“Yeah. I know it’s early but at least it’ll be quiet. I’ll only be a couple of hours, mate. Let Li know where I am when he surfaces, yeah?” Niall nodded and raised a hand in farewell, waving as Harry slung his nearly empty backpack onto his shoulders. He grabbed the suncream and his water bottle before he headed off, pleased to see his phone had charged the night before on the little portable charger Anne had given him, and headed off down the track they’d come in through just yesterday.

Harry was right. It was very peaceful, and he only came across a few people walking their dogs, smiling politely as he passed them. He kept his phone in his pocket, keen for his eyes to take in everything around him. The smell of the woods grew stronger as he got nearer, and a little excitement buzzed in his veins. There was something about being at one with nature that he loved, and he stood for a second, whirling around to look at his surroundings, soaking in the peace and quiet, the smells, the beautiful sights in front of him.

He carried on, following a slightly muddy trail as he delved deeper into the woods. He sat down on a log for a moment, tilting his head back, a little chill running over his body as the wind whistled through. Now the sunlight wasn’t basking down on him, Harry felt a bit chilly and grabbed his hoodie that he’d tied around his waist, slipping it over his head. He heard something then, and craned his head around, trying to see what it was before he realised it was his soulmate, albeit not as loud as it usually was. Harry sat still, trying desperately to listen in.

_...didn't sleep well. I can’t stop worrying about Mum, and if she’s doing okay on her own with the kids. I feel selfish for wanting to get away, but I just needed to clear my head. I didn't expect to like it out here, but I do. It’s calm and it’s peaceful… kind of the opposite of the rest of my life, really. I’m just feeling the pressure of things and… _

The voice started to dip even more in volume and Harry stood up, wandering aimlessly as he realised he was slightly lost. His heart started to race as leaves crunched underneath his trainers, still trying to tune in to his soulmate’s latest thoughts, sensing something wasn’t quite right with the man. His thoughts sounded raspier than usual, almost as if he’d been crying, and Harry hated that he couldn’t comfort him. He looked around and kept walking, the thoughts fading again as he did.

_ I’m sure it’ll all work out though. Well, I hope it does. Can you imagine if I’m one of the only people in the world who never gets to find my one. I just want to love. I want to love them, and cherish them, and spend my life with whoever fate has given me. And I want to be loved. I want to wake up every morning… _

Harry moaned in despair as the voice faded out again, almost until he couldn’t hear it. He caught the odd word, stopping moving again in a vain attempt to hear better but it was no good.

_ I wish I could be that lucky, that I… _

Silence. The voice had gone. It felt different from usual, though. It wasn’t like it usually was when the voice cut out at full volume. Usually, it just stopped, loud and booming to nothing. But this? This was strange. Harry had found it hard to hear, and the way it had faded away felt strange. He knew that your soulmate’s voice got quieter the closer you got, but yesterday, it had been loud and vibrant, and today, almost silent. They couldn’t be close, could they? He heard a crack and whirled around, stumbling into a hard body behind him, feeling hands come to rest on his waist as he was stood upright, catching his balance again.

“Shit, I’m so sorry-” he cut off as he stared into the bright blue eyes of the man opposite him, smiling softly. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m really clumsy, stupid long legs… never have been good at staying on my two feet… um, can you hear me?”

The man was staring at him, blue eyes boring into Harry’s green ones, his jaw dropped. Harry looked down, making sure he didn't have anything ridiculous on that would make the man stare and instead, he waved his hand in front of the man’s face, trying to get his attention.

“It’s you. Oh my god-” The man whispered out, and Harry shuddered even though he really didn't understand. 

“What’s me? I don’t understand…” Harry said, shrugging slightly, feeling awkward as he tucked his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. “Seriously, mate, are you alright?”

“I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson. I can’t believe this.” Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to work out where he’d heard that voice before. It sounded familiar, and he wondered if it was someone he’d met at the campsite the night before, although he was sure he would remember a beautiful face like this. “I’ve waited five years for this…”

Realisation dawned on Harry as his eyes widened, stumbling back slightly in complete and utter shock. This was him. That’s why he knew the voice. It was the one he’d been listening to in his head for three long years. This was his soulmate.

“Holy fuck…” The other man chuckled, nervously playing with his fingers. “Is it really- you? Oh my god, I was just listening to you and it faded out, like… I didn't think you were near, and now you’re here, and…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” the man said, smiling. Harry took in the way it lit up his face, how his eyes crinkled at the corners, and his smile bared lovely straight, white teeth. His lips were a soft pink, and Harry had to hold back the urge to kiss him. They’d only just met, after all. “So… I’ve waited five long years to know your name…”

“Shit, sorry. Um, I’m Harry. Harry Styles. And you’re Louis. Wow. This is… I thought this was never gonna happen, you know?”

Louis chuckled and nodded. “I do know, been listening to you say that for a long time, remember. We know more about each other than we realise, Harry. What are you doing out here anyway?”

“Um, thought I’d come for a walk, clear my head a bit. Although… I seem to be a bit lost now which isn’t great. But I found you so, it’s all good.” He grinned, and stepped closer to Louis. “I know this is really forward, and please feel free to say no, but can I hug you? I just… I feel like I know you, and I think you’re really beautiful, and I just… can I hug you, Louis?”

“Sure,” Louis said, stepping closer and initiating the hug, wrapping his small arms around Harry’s waist. Harry was surprised by how easily Louis let himself into the hug, his head resting on Harry’s chest as Harry’s long arms wrapped around his torso, holding him close. They seemed to fit, somehow, and Harry realised that being soulmates, they were destined to fit, to be the other half of each other’s whole. He buried his nose in Louis’ hair, inhaling slightly, smiling at the scent of his shampoo, and something else that just seemed to be  _ Louis. _

He could feel Louis relaxing into his hold as well, and the thought of them doing this forever made Harry smile despite himself. It was clearly too soon to be having such thoughts, but to Harry.. It wasn’t. He felt like he knew Louis, like he was already a big part of his life thanks to the fact he had heard him every single day for the past three years. Now that he was actually here… it felt too good to be true.

“Do you want to walk with me, Harry?” Louis said softly when they parted, and Harry nodded, cheeks flushing as he could feel Louis’ intense gaze on him. They started to walk together, a chilly breeze blowing through the forest but it seemed like Harry had lost the ability to feel anything except the beat of his heart and Louis’ presence next to him. “So, tell me about yourself, Harry. I mean, I know I’ve heard you for long enough, but I want you to tell me in your own words, the things you want me to hear.”

“Um, okay, well, what do you want to know?” Harry asked, looking shyly at the very handsome man next to him. Harry couldn’t deny that Louis was gorgeous. He had brown hair that was flicked over to the side, but long enough he could probably style it up into something else if the occasion asked for it. His eyes were a piercing bright blue, and he had thin lips that Harry could only imagine would slot perfectly between his own fuller ones. Louis was petite, much smaller in frame and stature than Harry, but Harry quite liked that, loved the curve of Louis’ waist, and his strong thighs beneath the tight shorts he had on.

“Everything,” Louis said with a small smile as they kept walking, their peace interrupted by the sounds of the woods all around them. Harry took a deep breath and began to talk. He told Louis everything he could think of. All about his family, his likes and dislikes, where he went to school, where he worked… even his plans for the next few weeks ahead. When he felt like he’d sufficiently bored Louis enough, he turned to him, hoping for the same honesty but was startled to see Louis smiling at him fondly.

“What?” he asked, chuckling slightly. “Did I go on too much? Sorry…”

“No, I love hearing you for real,” Louis said, grinning over at Harry. Harry loved the way his smile lit up his face, making his eyes crinkle at the sides, the way it stretched his lips broadly across his face. “It’s… you have a lovely voice, Harry. I’ve always found it soothing in my head, especially when you talk at night, but hearing it in real life… wow, it’s just beyond anything I could have ever dreamed.”

“Um, thank you,” Harry said, blushing again. He couldn’t believe how Louis had the ability to reduce him to a blushing school boy with just a few words… he was twenty one for goodness sakes, time to grow up, surely? “So, you’re at the campsite? I’d love for you to come and meet my friends, they’re great lads…”

“Yeah, I’ve got a friend with me too, Zayn. I’ll bring him, if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” Harry said with a grin. “I recognise the name actually, you think about him a lot, be nice to put a face to the name.”

They arrived back at the campsite, both feeling reluctant to part.

“I don’t want to leave you now I’ve found you,” Louis admitted, and Harry was a little surprised at his openness. “I know, I know, I’m being too honest again, me Mum always said it was a bad habit but Harry… I’ve been waiting five years for you. And now I’ve found you, I’m not sure I want to let you go again.”

“You’re not. I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Harry said, stepping forward into Louis’ space. In a bold move, he reached out and linked Louis’ pinkie with his own, both men smiling slightly at the contact. “Look, I’ll meet you back here in, what, an hour? Is that enough time to get your friend ready?”

“Definitely,” Louis said. “And even if not, I’ll come anyway, on my own. Want to make the most of having found you. This is just… I never dreamt this weekend that I’d finally find you Harry. And… I think you’re lovely, everything I imagined and more. Sorry… honesty again…” Harry laughed, not caring that it was a bit too loud for the quiet surroundings. A few campers looked their way and Harry leaned forward, burying his flushed face into Louis’ chest before realising that was probably a bit too familiar right now. Still, Louis wasn’t pushing him off so he couldn’t have minded too much.

“I’ll see you soon, okay Harry?” Louis asked, and Harry looked at Louis again, nodding. “I’m just… I’m gonna kiss your cheek, okay?” Harry nodded again, unable to speak as Louis leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry’s cheek for a second, a moment of something passing between them. “Bye, love.”

“Bye, Louis,” Harry said softly, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek, feeling a tingle on his skin where Louis’ lips had been just a second ago. As Louis disappeared into the distance, rounding the corner for his own section of the campsite, Harry turned on his heel and ran full pelt back to his tent, skidding to a halt in front of a very confused and somewhat startled looking Niall.

“Where are they? I’ll fight them, don’t be scared Harry-” Niall said, jumping to his feet, ready to defend his friend from whoever it was Harry was running from. “Where are they?!”

“Niall, calm down,” Harry said, trying to catch his breath, bent over, hands resting on his thighs now. “I’m fine. I just- shit, oh my god…”

“Well, spit it out,” Niall said, staring at Harry, and even Liam unzipped the tent, puzzled and trying to work out what was wrong with Harry now. Harry just stared at them both a second, trying to gather his thoughts. He shrugged off his backpack and collapsed into the nearby vacant camping chair, hands trembling as he readied himself to say the words he’d been waiting over three years to finally say aloud.

“Guys… I’ve just met my soulmate. I’ve found him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry spent the next half an hour sat with a cup of tea from Niall’s Thermos, regaling both him and Liam with the tale of exactly what had happened in the forest. They were stunned, a bit shocked to hear that after all this time, Harry just stumbled across his soulmate, miles away from either of their homes, completely unexpectedly.

“It’s like a fuckin’ fairytale, that’s what it is,” Niall said earnestly, beyond happy for his best friend, the joy in Harry’s face apparent for all to see. “I assume you’re seeing him again?”

“Yeah, he’s coming here in about twenty minutes,” Harry said after a quick glance at his watch. Liam squeaked and jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking over the flask, Harry and Niall throwing him puzzled glances.

“Fuck’s sake, Haz, could’ve told me! I look like shit and I probably stink. I refuse to meet your soulmate looking like this…” Niall and Harry watched on in amusement as Liam flitted around, grabbing some clothes and his washbag before high-tailing it off to the bathroom, determined to make a good impression on Louis.

“So, tell me,” Niall said, shuffling his chair closer to Harry’s, wanting to keep this part of the conversation just between them as people were starting to mill about, enjoying the sunshine that had finally made a proper appearance. “Is he what you imagined? He’s a nice guy, right?”

“Yeah, he is,” Harry said, smiling at his best friend. “He’s gorgeous, Ni. Like, proper gorgeous I mean. I don’t want to ruin it all. That’s what I usually do, meet someone and then fuck it up somehow. This is… you know how long I’ve been waiting for this. I’ve wanted him for so long, he sounded so wonderful and lovely and… someone I can imagine myself falling in love with. I always thought this soulmate thing was a bit odd, but now I’ve met him, I get it. I feel it, you know. The pull that people talk about. I feel deep inside, like we’re connected in a way I’m not to anyone else, not even Mum or Gems.”

“Then it sounds like you really have found him,” Niall mused with a small smile on his face. “Now, no offence mate, but do you really want Louis and his mate turning up with this place looking like a shit hole?” Harry laughed and shook his head, and together, he and Niall set about clearing up the place, dumping the used plates and cups in a washing bowl Niall produced from nowhere, straightening out the sleeping bags, even though there was no way Louis and Zayn would be setting foot inside their tents today.

Before Harry knew it, it was time to go and meet Louis, and his heart was racing. Liam had come back from the showers, muttering under his breath, and clearing away, hanging his towel over a nearby fence to dry off. Harry waved as he headed back to the main gate, taking a seat on a turnstile  while he waited, texting his mum to let her know all was okay, and he was having fun with Niall and Liam. He didn't tell her about Louis just yet, certain that was something he wanted to admit to his Mum face to face.

Someone cleared their throat next to him, and reached out, grabbing Harry’s wrist as he nearly toppled backwards off the stile, laughing lowly at him. Harry flushed, feeling like a clumsy idiot as he got to his feet, letting Louis hug him quickly.

“You came,” Harry mumbled under his breath, not stopping himself from smelling Louis, loving how comforting it all felt to him. “I’m so happy you came.”

“Of course I came, please don’t tell me you thought I wouldn’t,” Louis said, holding Harry at arm’s length. “If I say I’m going to do something, Harry, I do. I wouldn’t let you down, not after I’ve waited so long for you.”

“I hate to break up this love fest,” a deep voice drawled from next to him. “But don’t we have somewhere to be, and people to meet?”

“Shit, sorry mate,” Louis apologized, slapping his friend on the shoulder. “Harry, this is my best mate, Zayn. Zayn, this is Harry… my soulmate.” Harry reached forwards, shaking the hand that Zayn offered him, grinning at him fondly. He was a handsome man, there was no doubt about that, and Harry’s eyes raked down, over the plethora of tattoos littered on his dark skin. 

“So nice to meet you, I’ve heard lots about you,” Harry said, smiling at Zayn.

“I thought you weren’t with him long in the woods?” Zayn asked, a little confused.

“No, um, I meant… his thoughts…” Harry said, shrugging a little. “He tends to think a lot about people who mean the most to him I think, was always you, or his mum, or his sisters…” He watched Louis’ face redden at Harry’s admission, and Harry realised then he’d hit the nail on the head. “No, don’t be embarrassed, I really like that about you, Lou.” It was Harry’s turn to flush at the nickname, but instead of dwelling on it, he grinned and turned around, readying to head back to camp. “Right, before I embarrass myself anymore, wanna meet my friends?”

Zayn trailed behind Harry and Louis, who stood as close to each other as could be, seeming to rely on each other to stay upright as they whispered between them. It felt odd to Harry. He wasn’t usually confident with new people, preferring to hover in the background, to size them up and work them out before he let himself get close to anyone. Niall was the one who took the lead at school, his Mum did in family situations, but something about Louis made Harry feel entirely comfortable, like he just wanted to bare his soul, and see Louis’ in return.

Niall and Liam were stood together as they saw Harry and the two strangers approach, but, thankfully, Niall bounded forward, enthusiastic as ever. Harry grinned and stopped walking, Louis next to him, Zayn on Louis’ other side.

“Okay, um, Louis and Zayn, these are my best friends, Niall, and Liam.” Both men waved when Harry introduced them. Harry was a little surprised when Niall came over and hugged both men, while Liam stuck to a more traditional handshake. Harry saw behind Liam that they’d laid out a bit of a lunch spread, and he grinned at the kindness of his friends, certain bringing their little group together was a good idea now. 

They took seats on the chairs that Niall had set out, Harry suddenly very pleased that he’d listened to his mum and packed a couple of extra ones just in case, and made sure he was situated next to Louis. Liam fussed over everyone, pouring out small cups of teas which Louis and Zayn took gratefully, both men professing they adored tea, much to Harry’s delight.

They talked for so long, conversation flowing easily between the five of them. It was like they had all been friends for years, not strangers that had been thrown together by chance just that morning. Harry felt his own stomach start to rumble when Niall moaned about being hungry. 

“Um, I know there’s a little fish and chip shop about a mile away, Z and I passed it on our way in. Haz and I can go and grab us all food, if you like?” Everyone nodded in agreement, and Harry pulled out his phone, jotting down everyone’s orders on the notes app before he and Louis set off, refusing money from their friends, telling them it was their treat. Harry slipped on a hoodie, feeling chilly now and reached into his bag, digging out a cosy cream cable knit jumper for Louis, who took it with a smile.

He slipped it on over his head, over the baggy vest top he had on, and Harry shuddered at the sight of him in his clothes. The way the jumper consumed Louis was beautiful, and the sweater paws it gave him was just the icing on the cake. They chatted as they walked down the small country lane, only being forced into the hedge a couple of times by mad drivers, and before Harry knew it, they were at the fish shop. 

Louis let Harry take the lead, easily reading out the orders, making sure things were wrapped up together, and even asked for a pen, jotting down names on the crisp sheets of paper the meals were wrapped in to make it easier to give it out when they got back to the campsite. Louis grabbed a couple of bottles of Coke while they were there, and they headed off, hungry now thanks to the smell of food wafting up from the bags swinging from their hands. As they walked, Louis’ fingers grazed Harry’s several times, both men looking shyly at each other until Louis made a move. He reached down purposefully and slid his hand in behind Harry’s, holding on tightly.

“This okay?” he asked, looking at Harry from under his lashes. He may been two years older than Harry, confident and cocky looking to outsiders, but already, Harry could sense his more vulnerable side, and he wanted to protect him and keep Louis smiling forever.

“More than,” Harry said back, their linked fingers swinging easily between them as they headed back to the campsite. Louis made no attempt to drop Harry’s hand when they got in sight of their friends, and Harry caught the wink Niall threw him as they got back, pleased to see the boys had taken the initiative and had collected some wood for a campfire later on. Harry and Louis handed out the meals to everyone, Niall pouring them plastic cups full of coke, and everything felt perfect somehow.

The night fell quickly, and a chill spread around the campsite. Liam and Zayn worked together to light the fire, which luckily took easily, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by a warmth and a glow that only a campfire could give. Liam had long since fallen asleep in his chair, and Harry had got up to lovingly drape a blanket over him, not wanting his friend to get cold. Niall and Zayn were snuggled together, talking about some series or other they both loved on Netflix, which left Louis and Harry alone, covered in Harry’s blanket from his tent, their first bit of alone time since the walk to the fish shop earlier.

“So, you like my friends?” Harry asked. It was actually important to him that Louis did, as Niall and Liam were a permanent part of his life, as much as his mum and sister were. If Louis didn't like them, there might be an issue.

“I think they’re great,” Louis answered with a grin. “Niall’s hilarious, and while Liam’s quieter, you can see he’s watching everyone, taking things in. Bit like the daddy of your group, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he likes to take care of people,” Harry answered. “He’s a bit quiet ‘cause he’s having a few problems with his soulmate. He loves Soph to bits, but she wants to move in, and he’s worried it’s a bit soon for them. I mean, it’s different for everyone I guess, but when you know, you just… know, right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Louis said, reaching across under the blanket and taking Harry’s hand in his, easily lacing their fingers together. “I’ve had a really fun time tonight, Harry. I’m so happy that we’ve finally met, although I’m going to miss your voice in my head tonight, I will admit.”

“You don’t have to miss it too much, you can hear it in the morning if you like. We could go for another walk together?” Harry didn't know what was bringing this on, the boldness, but he liked it, liked he felt confident enough to speak to Louis, to his soulmate in this way. “And, um, do we not get to hear each other anymore then?”

“Don’t think so,” Louis said with a shrug. “I think when you meet… that’s it. You spend time with each other, rather than with your thoughts. Hang on.. Where are you from? When we leave here, I don’t want to not see you again.”

“That won’t happen, trust me,” Harry quickly reassured him, feeling like he’d move heaven and earth to see Louis again as soon as possible. “I live in Holmes Chapel, it’s small, but it’s home.” He watched as Louis pulled out his phone, tapping on Google Maps and working out how far away they were from each other, turning the screen around so Harry could see. “Okay, sixty miles or so, not too bad. I mean, I work during the day, but I’m free weekends, if you are?”

“Yeah, I am, I’d love to see you again. But, um… I have to look after my little sisters a lot, I don't know-”

“I’ll come to you, don’t worry,” Harry reassured him, remembering some of Louis’ musings about his mother and his siblings, and decided to ask another time about all of that. He didn't want to put Louis off, make him share things he wasn’t yet ready to. Harry didn't want to ruin this in any way, it was already too special. “We’ll make this work Louis, whatever this is, I mean. You don’t have to worry, I’ll do whatever I can to make this okay.”

“God, you’re so lovely,” Louis said, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder again, shuffling as close as their camping chairs would allow. “Never thought I’d be this lucky. I’ve heard bad stories, you know? About soulmates not being the best kind of person, people having to make do because of fate and stuff. Then some stories you hear.. It’s like a fairytale, like the person you always wanted actually coming into your life, and being right for you. I feel… maybe it’s too soon, I dunno, but I feel like you could be right for me, Harry.”

“I feel that too, Lou,” Harry whispered, letting his eyes fall shut, sleep quickly overtaking his exhausted body.

The next morning, Harry stirred with a moan, a terrible crick in his neck from having slept in the camping chair out in the cold. Liam had disappeared, probably into his tent, sensible lad, but Harry smiled when he realised Louis had his arm over Harry’s waist and his head still on his shoulder. His warm breaths were tickling Harry’s neck, but Harry knew there was nowhere he’d rather be. He felt cold now that the fire had burned itself out, and he stilled when he heard the zip of the tent open, a tired looking Zayn poking his head out.

“Morning,” Zayn rasped, sitting himself down in his chair from last night. “You sleep okay? Tommo didn't keep you up too late chatting, did he? If he did, he’s your problem now mate…”

“Nah, he’s alright, liked chatting to him,” Harry said, carefully adjusting himself to a more comfortable position all while trying to make sure he didn't wake Louis up. The man looked positively angelic asleep like that, and Harry hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he woke up with Louis. “I guess we fell asleep out here… you in the tent with Nialler?”

“Yes, and fucking hell does he snore,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. “Nice lads though, both of your mates. Listen, Harry…”

Harry swallowed, sensing the change in tone in Zayn’s voice. “Come on then, give it to me.”

Zayn chuckled lowly as he realised Harry knew what he was about to say. “Okay, mate. Look… Louis puts on this front of being strong, and together and that. And he is, for the most part. But inside him, there’s this sensitive core. He’s going through a lot of shit at home, and he needs someone who’s going to be there for him, to support him and let him lean on them. I know you want to be that person, but if you take this on, you have to be in it. I don’t think he could handle someone walking away, let alone, well, you. His soulmate. He’s waited forever for you, Harry.”

“I’ve been waiting for him too, I promise you that,” Harry said, keen to show Zayn he was in this for the long haul, despite only having met Louis just twenty four hours ago. “And.. I sort of know about the stuff at home. He thought about it, and I heard. I don’t know the ins and outs, he’ll tell me when he’s ready, but it doesn’t scare me, Zayn. I want to be the person he turns to. I don’t scare easy, and Louis already means a lot to me. I feel something for him, like deep inside. I don’t know if it’s the soulbond or what, but there’s something more. Like… I like you, I think you’re a nice guy. But when I look at Louis… I feel something else."

“Well.. good.” Zayn said, an air of finality to his words. “He’s my best friend, Harry. I’m just looking out for him. I’m gonna find the loo, back in a tick.”

“I know, and it’s that way,” Harry said, gesturing with the arm not wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. When Zayn walked off, Harry shut his eyes, tilting his head back again, whispering into the air, to Louis. “You can trust me, Lou. Whatever you’re facing, I’ll face it with you, if you want me to. We’re soulmates for a reason. I think I could love you, quite easily actually.”

What brought a small smile onto his face was Louis’ whispered reply, words carried away by the breeze.

“I think I could love you too, Harry.”


	5. Chapter 5

**One Week Later**

It had been a whole week since Harry had said a tearful goodbye to Louis and Zayn at the campsite. They’d only booked for the weekend, whereas Louis and Zayn weren’t due to leave until the following day. Harry had begged and pleaded with Niall and Liam to stay a little longer, but he knew that realistically, he had a job to get back to, and so did the other boys. He had promised to see Louis the following weekend, and surprisingly, Louis had told him he’d come to him, that his Mum was at home with her new friend, and he had a weekend to himself for once.

Harry had confessed everything to Anne the minute he’d walked in through the front door. She’d made them tea silently while she listened to Harry wax lyrical about how perfect Louis was, what a nice man he was, how pretty his eyes were, and how much fun they’d had together. She loved seeing Harry like this - happy and eager, full of life again after years of pining and willing his soulmate to appear in his life.

When Harry had told her Louis was coming to Holmes Chapel to meet her and spend time with him, she’d said Louis could stay at their house, in the guest bedroom. Harry had nodded, but that hadn’t stopped him from putting fresh sheets on his bed, just in case, and airing out the room, windows thrown wide open while he burned one of his expensive candles. He’d spent hours tidying his room, actually putting things in their proper place rather than under the bed or in the wardrobe, and made sure his desk was neat and tidy too, not wanting Louis to get a bad impression of him. 

He’d told Anne, to her delight, that he was cooking for the three of them that night, since Gemma was out working, and he’d taken the car to Tesco, buying enough food for a small army, and prepared everything so that he only had to cook everything once Louis arrived. He was coming by train, since his Mum needed the car, and he couldn’t afford one of his own yet, and Harry was going to be picking him up from the station. It was still an hour away, but Harry had butterflies in his tummy, and his foot was tapping nervously on the floor until Anne rested a hand on his knee, stilling him.

“Harry, love, calm down. It’s going to be fine. Louis is going to come, we’re going to talk, have some food, and you’re going to spend some time together. It’s all going to be okay.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Harry said, eyes still on the television but not taking in a single word that was being said by the cast of Coronation Street, something he usually loved watching with his Mum. “What if he decides he doesn’t like me after this weekend? That the time at the campsite was all just a fluke-”

“Harry, stop. This boy likes you enough to travel sixty miles on the train, by himself, just to come and see you. He’s meeting your Mum; he’s said he wants to stay in our home. You don’t do that if you don’t really like someone, love. And remember Harry, he’s your soulmate. You told me you can feel the bond easily, and that means Louis can, too. If he didn't, you wouldn’t get those feelings. Trust me, love. Give Louis a chance.”

“Okay.” Harry breathed out, sitting back and taking his Mum’s hand. Soon enough, it was time to go, and Anne gave him a quick hug, waving from the door as he drove off in the direction of the train station. As usual, there were no spaces in the tiny car park so Harry parked in an adjacent side street, a couple of minutes walk from the platforms. He stood nervously against a brick wall, one foot up against it, trying to look casual, like the thought of seeing Louis again didn't fill him with equal amounts of dread and excitement.

He could feel himself hold his breath as a train finally pulled into the station, and slowly, the doors started to open. Only a few people got out, the rest destined for the next few stops, and Harry could feel his chest lighten as he saw Louis step out, pulling his rucksack up onto his shoulders, a beanie atop his head as his eyes raked around for Harry. He couldn’t hold back. They locked eyes for a minute and soon were running for each other, slamming together and hugging fiercely, like they’d been apart longer than a week.

“You’re here,” Harry breathed out, refusing to let Louis go, his hands scrunched tightly in his jacket. “I can’t believe you’re here. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too. So glad to see you again,” Louis admitted, Harry releasing him from the hug. They grinned at each other, not moving. “So, um, which way do we go?”

“Oh,” Harry laughed, realising Louis didn't have a clue where he was going since they were on Harry’s home turf. “This way. Let me take your bag.”

“No, it’s fine, I don’t-”

“Give it,” Harry said, and Louis smiled, passing the bag down from his shoulders, watching Harry hook it over one of his own. He reached a hand out, and Louis winked at him, letting his smaller one slot in behind Harry’s, a natural feeling to this that belied the very short amount of time they’d actually spent together. They talked about their week, about telling their parents properly about meeting each other, even though they’d sent each other about a million text messages about this very thing. They just couldn’t get enough of talking to each other, it seemed.

Harry made the short drive home easily, and pulled up in the driveway. He turned to face Louis in his seat, clearing his throat for a second. “Okay, so my Mum, Anne, is really excited to meet you. I’m sorry in advance if she comes across as protective or embarrassing, but she’s, well, she’s my Mum. I’m sure you get it…”

“I do, don’t worry, love. Niall and Liam told me she’s like you, and in that case, we won’t have a problem at all. Let’s go in.” Harry nodded, and he grabbed Louis’ bag from the backseat before he arrived at the front door, letting them both in, grateful his Mum hadn’t formed a welcoming committee at the front door as he’d been imagining. He put Louis’ bag down at the bottom of the stairs and kicked off his shoes, Louis doing the same and following him into the living room.

Anne was still sat in her chair, working on her crochet, and as the boys entered, she looked up, smiling widely at them both. She stuck her hook into her ball of wool and moved the work onto the arm of her chair, hurrying to her feet.

“You must be Louis, so wonderful to meet you. Harry hasn’t stopped talking about you-”

“Mum, jeez.” Harry said with an eye roll, feeling murderous tendencies already. It didn't bode well for the minimal embarrassment factor he’d been hoping for.

“Well, it’s true. You’ve waited years for this, love, so it’s inevitable you’d be excited about finally meeting Louis, as I am.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you too, Mrs Twist. Harry’s told me a lot about you, so did Niall and Liam at the campsite, they clearly love you a lot.”

“They’re good boys,” she said with a nod. “Now, are you boys hungry?” Both nodded. “Okay, Harry, show Louis to his room and meet me in the kitchen, soup and french bread okay with both of you?”

“Sounds delicious, thank you so much,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and allowing himself to be led upstairs. His eyes raked around at Harry’s home, noticing the vast array of pictures on every surface. He stopped at one on the wall, a photograph of a small blonde boy with wide eyes and a little smile. He pointed to it, frowning slightly. “Who’s this?”

“Um, me,” Harry answered, blushing a little. “I used to be blonde when I was a baby, obviously outgrew that but… yeah.”

“What a cutie,” Louis said, touching the frame gently. “Some things haven’t changed…” He winked, and Harry flushed again, taking Louis into the guest room, setting his bag down on the floor. “Nice room, thanks love.”

“No worries, um, do you need anything else?”

“A hug would be nice,” Louis said with a smile, and Harry walked over, bringing Louis into his arms, against his body. Again, it felt right, like there was a sense of completeness rushing through him whenever Louis was around. “I missed you a lot. Is that crazy?”

“If it’s crazy, then I’m crazy, too. I missed you loads, Lou. I mean, I know we text and spoke every single day, but it wasn’t the same. Now that I found you…”

“I know,” Louis said, understanding how Harry wanted to end that sentence because he felt the same. “It’s nice, being here, I mean. Seeing your house and where you grew up. It’s like another peek into what makes Harry, well, Harry. Thank you, for asking me to come.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m so happy you’re here, Lou.” 

Harry’s Mum shouted up the stairs then, letting both boys know their lunch was ready, and they smiled shyly at each other, heading downstairs and taking a seat at the kitchen table. The soup was piping hot and delicious, and conversation happened easily between the three of them as they ate. Anne asked Louis lots of questions about himself, keen to know the man who quite clearly had captured her son’s heart, and seemed impressed by the considered and careful answers he gave.

“What are you two going to do this afternoon? I’m going to pop around and see Caitlyn for a while, but I’ll be back in time to make some dinner. What do you like, Louis?”

“Um, I’m not fussy, thank you Mrs Twist, anything will be fine.”

“Louis, it’s Anne, please. Mrs Twist makes me feel old, and although my baby is twenty one, I try to make myself feel young, so please-”

“Okay,” Louis laughed, swiping his last chunk of bread around the inside of his bowl to scoop up the remaining soup.

“So, I thought I’d take Lou out, show him the town, the places that mean something to me,” Harry said, pushing his finished plate and bowl away from him slightly. “I mean, if you want to see that stuff…”

“I’d love to,” Louis assured him, standing up and clearing the bowls and plates, leaving them in the sink. Anne thanked him and started loading the dishwasher, leaving the boys to go into the living room, sitting on the sofa together, close despite the fact there was more than enough seats for them to spread themselves out and have a bit of space. Anne left the house soon after, and Louis and Harry pulled on their jackets, taking a seat in Harry’s car, which he’d cleaned for the occasion. He thought to himself it was nice to get in and see it clean, and that he had to keep up the cleanliness.

Louis fiddled with the radio until he found a pop station, and smiled as Harry indicated, pulling out into the traffic. Harry pointed out a few places as they drove around before he pulled in down a small lane, getting out of the car and reaching for Louis’ hand as they walked off together. It was quiet, but somehow it was a comfortable silence, the crunch of the gravel underneath their feet as they walked side by side the only sound. It felt right, too, to have Louis’ hand wrapped up in his own, and Harry smiled softly to himself at the sight of it. That despite the fact Harry was younger than Louis, he was bigger and it just made him want to take care of this soft boy even more.

They came to a stop in a clearing, a wide green field surrounded by trees. The wind blew gently through the trees and Louis looked around, taking a deep breath in as he took in his surroundings. Harry smiled softly and swung their hands gently, bringing Louis’ attention back to his face.

“So, what’s this place then, love?” he asked quietly, his words almost being carried away on the wind. “Somewhere special to you?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Harry admitted shyly, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush. “Um, it’s the place where I had my first kiss. Keira was her name. I was only eleven.”

“Aww, cutie Harry getting kissed by a girl, wish I could’ve seen that,” Louis said, nudging Harry’s shoe with the toe of his own. “Was that before you knew you liked boys, then?”

“Yeah, it just sort of happened,” Harry admitted, reliving the memories in his mind, how awkward he’d felt, how he’d had to pretend he liked it as much as she had. “Wish I’d waited, if I’m honest. I mean, not til now because that’s, like, forever, but… until it meant something.” There was a charged silence between the pair now, and Harry bit his lip, feeling a moment pass between the pair.

“This means something,” Louis said softly, and Harry held his breath, waiting for whatever else it was Louis was going to say. “The fact you brought me here, the way you’ve been so kind and waited for me… it means something, Harry.”

“You mean something, Lou,” Harry confessed, taking a step closer to the smaller man in front of him, heart pounding in his chest. “I-”

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked, licking his lips as he got even closer to Harry. “I just… I want to kiss you, love.”

“Please,” was all Harry could think to say, and Louis reached forwards, holding on to Harry’s hips now as he tilted his head up and finally pressed their lips together. Harry almost sighed into the kiss, the feeling of Louis’ lips on his own so much, and yet not enough at the same time. He tilted his head slightly, his nose bumping against Louis’, and allowed his hands to hover on Louis’ waist, feeling his skin burning through the thin cotton of his t-shirt under his open jacket.

The kiss was more than Harry could ever have dreamt of. Louis’ thin lips slotted between his own fuller ones easily, and he could feel the butterflies in his tummy flapping like crazy as their lips worked together easily, as if this wasn’t the first time they had done this. Harry decided to be brave and gently parted his lips, tracing his tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips, and he bit back a low moan as Louis understood what it was Harry wanted, parting his own lips and touching his tongue to Harry’s own.

Louis pulled Harry closer then, fingers pressing harshly into Harry’s hips as the kiss turned much deeper, their bodies pressed together at every point they could be. Harry swirled his tongue around Louis’, tasting the boy he so badly wanted to make his own, and Louis responded in kind, the pair quickly losing themselves in the kiss. Harry’s tongue felt tingly at how Louis’ was constantly seeking his out, and he reluctantly pulled away, pressing his forehead to Louis’ for a second, catching his breath.

“Wow,” he muttered, Louis laughing quietly at Harry’s words. “Louis… you’re amazing. That was the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Think it was better because we’re soulmates?” Louis asked, pulling back enough to stare into Harry’s glassy green eyes. “It felt different, Haz. Like… I dunno, I’m probably talking shit or being too soppy, but it felt-”

“Right?” Harry supplied, blushing again. “It felt right for me, Louis, like… nothing I’ve ever done before mattered. You’re an amazing kisser.”

Finally, even Louis blushed at that, dropping his gaze to the floor, kicking a couple of stones with the toe of his shoe, clouds of dusts whirling around their feet. “So are you. Shall we walk?” Harry just nodded, and Louis reached out again, lacing his fingers with Harry’s as they walked off, feeling like they’d made a momentous leap in their relationship, and Harry was filled with butterflies, thinking that if they’d gotten this close after only a few weeks of knowing each other, how amazing the future was going to be.

*****

The next few days with Louis passed by in what felt like a flash. He had so seamlessly integrated himself into Harry’s world that it felt infathomable he would eventually have to go home. Harry had introduced him to more of his friends, and had taken him to the local pub with Liam and Niall one evening, determined that his friends would all get to know the new and most important person in his life.

As before, they’d all gotten on like a house on fire, and Harry had just sat back quietly, watching as Louis sank back pints with his childhood friends, chatting like he’d always been a part of their group, something else that filled Harry with butterflies whenever he thought about it. Louis had caught him staring several times, but Harry couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. He just grinned and shrugged, letting Louis scoot closer in the booth, their thighs touching, hands linked and resting on the table.

Soon after, Louis excused himself to the toilet, and Niall leaned in, a big cheesy grin on his face as he delved his hand into Harry’s packet of Ready Salted crisps, grabbing a handful. Liam was a little more quiet, having agreed just a few days ago to move in with Sophia, and Harry was letting him join in as he wanted, knowing Liam had a lot on his mind.

“So… everything going well with you two? You seem very close,” Niall said, sipping from his pint. “I really like him, Haz. He seems a good guy, and you two look good together.”

“Yeah, I… I really like him, Ni. He makes me so happy. Is that stupid to say after just like a week together? We aren’t even an official couple yet, we’ve only kissed a few times but…”

“He’s the one, right?”

“Yeah, he is,” Harry admitted, playing with the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. “I always wanted to meet my soulmate, but I always wondered if it could be true, that we could really be destined for someone that we’d never met. But it’s true, Niall. I feel… I dunno, complete, I guess, when he’s around. He’s the part of me I never knew was missing. I just…” He tailed off as Niall’s gaze flickered upwards, and Harry swallowed, realising Louis must be stood behind now.

Liam and Niall quickly excused themselves, taking seats at the stools by the bar as Louis slid in next to him. Harry felt a little embarrassed about his gushing, and remained quiet, hoping Louis would say something to make him feel better about what he’d obviously heard.

“Come home with me.”

Harry’s head snapped up, and he blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what it was Louis had just said to him, sure he must have misheard. “What?”

“Come home with me. I want you to meet my mum, and my family. I… I heard what you said, Harry. And… I feel the same. You’re my soulmate and… I’m just glad it’s you.” He leaned forward and quickly kissed Harry, not caring who was watching. “I’m happy we found each other.”

“Took us long enough,” Harry teased, capturing another kiss from Louis. “But please… take me home, Lou.”

“You bet, I’ll sort it with Mum.” Louis grinned, and together they stood up, heading over to say goodbye to Liam and Niall before walking home, both having had too much to drink to drive, and neither of them wanted to fork out for a taxi. As they arrived home, they crept in quietly, the house silent as Anne slept in her room. They crept upstairs together, and Louis went to kiss Harry goodbye outside his room, but Harry faltered, moving away from the kiss, instead, just staring at Louis.

“Come to bed with me? I mean… not to do anything… I just want to cuddle you, and wake up to you?”

“But your mum…”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Please, Louis?”

Louis sighed and nodded, letting Harry take his hand and pull him through his door. Silently, they stripped down to their underwear, Harry handing Louis a spare t-shirt as the nights were still chilly, and they climbed under the covers together. They were facing each other, and Harry couldn’t resist darting forwards for a kiss, enjoying this time alone with Louis. 

“I.. I’m really happy you’re here, Louis,” Harry whispered, kissing him goodnight one more time. “I like being with you.”

“I like being with you, too.” Louis stayed still as Harry rolled over, reaching behind him and hooking Louis’ arm over his waist, his hand staying around his wrist. A smile settled on Louis’ face as he allowed himself to drift to sleep, finally happy with his boy in his arms, wondering how bright their future together was going to be. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken them two weeks to sort out Harry coming to stay with Louis in Doncaster. Harry had had a few assignments to do for his degree over the break, and his return to University was looming rapidly. He did what he could, staying up late and making sure things were done so he could enjoy his time with Louis uninterrupted. As it neared though, Harry was becoming more nervous about meeting Louis’ mum, and Anne finally decided to confront the issue one night over dinner. Gemma was over too, and Harry was pushing his peas around his plate rather than eating them, both women looking at each other across the table.

“Everything okay, little bro?” Gemma asked, filling Harry’s water glass for him from the jug in the middle of the table. “Is it Louis? Things okay between you two?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Harry said quickly, wanting to dismiss the idea of he and Louis ever having problems between them. “We spoke earlier, actually. We talk every day, FaceTime and stuff but it’s not the same. Just miss him, I guess.”

“Aww, my baby bro is pining,” Gemma teased, only stopping when Anne kicked her under the table, not wanting Harry to clam up. “Sorry, Haz. But seriously, you’re going there tomorrow, right? Not much longer.”

“What if she hates me?” Harry finally voiced, pushing his plate away from him. 

“Who?” Gemma asked, confused by now. “Who in the world could ever hate you?”

“Jay. Louis’ mum. If she hates me… Lou might not want anything to do with me.” Harry looked crestfallen at the mere thought, and Anne got up, moving her chair next to Harry and she sat back down, putting her arm around her son.

“She won’t hate you. Louis’ told you how excited she is to meet you, love, I know he has. Louis met me, and I was okay. It’s strange, seeing the person your child is destined to be with forever, but as soon as I saw how happy he made you, I knew he was a good boy, right for you. Just… be yourself, that’s all I can say.”

“Thanks Mum,” Harry whispered, resting his head on his Mum’s shoulder. “I better go and pack, make sure I’ve got everything. Do you need a hand washing up?”

“No, you go and phone Louis, I know you want to,” she teased, and Gemma started clearing the plates around him. “Seriously though, love. Just… be you. Louis lo- likes you a lot, you make him happy. And as a mum, that’s all you want for your child… someone who can make them happy.” She hugged Harry tightly and watched as he walked from the room, already bringing his phone to his ear before he reached the bottom of the stairs.

*****

Harry pulled over just before he reached the final turn into Louis’ road, pulling on the handbrake. His hands were shaking and he took a few deep breaths, checking his hair in the rear view mirror and reading a final message from Louis, proclaiming ‘ _ Cannot wait to see you, I’ve missed you so much, love xxxx’.  _ Their texts had got progressively soppier the longer they were apart, and Harry was struggling to hold back from sending Louis essays about his feelings, how he was constantly imagining forever with him, that he was so sure Louis was the one for him, forever.

Slowly, he drove around the corner and pulled his car up outside the house he knew to be Louis’, and quietly got out, grabbing his rucksack from the back seat. He slid his phone into his back pocket as he walked up the path, smiling at the flowerbeds full of bright colourful flowers, and reached out, pressing the doorbell. He could hear children laughing inside, and waited patiently for the door to be answered. To his relief, it was Louis who stood there as the wooden door swung open, a huge grin on his face.

“Hello my darling,” he greeted in that oh-so-familiar voice, opening his arms, causing Harry to rush forwards into them. His small arms wrapped around Harry’s torso, and they stayed entangled for a moment, neither wanting to let go of the hug. A little hand tugged at Louis’ hoodie, and he reluctantly pulled away, fingers still laced with Harry’s as he looked down on his little sister, grinning at her staring up at Harry.

“Lou, who’s that?” she asked curiously, resting a hand on Harry’s hips, boundaries be damned. Harry smiled shyly at her, and waited for Louis to introduce him, curious to see how this would pan out.

“Daisy, this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is one of my sisters, Daisy.” 

Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest. It was the first time either of them had acknowledged their status to each other, and the fact Louis had jumped in first and called him his boyfriend meant the world to Harry. He resisted the urge to grab his boyfriend(!) in a kiss, and reached out, ruffling the little girl’s hair. She looked to be 7 or 8, and gave Harry a toothy smile.

“Hi Daisy, nice to meet you,” he said, and she giggled, running off, screaming a couple of names as she went. “So… boyfriend, huh?” Harry teased, and enjoyed the blush it drew out of Louis. “I like that, Lou.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, reaching up and looping his arms around Harry’s neck, stretching up onto his tiptoes to do so. “Me too. Boyfriend.” They kissed softly until a cough made them pull away, Harry flushing when he realised who had interrupted them, and he reached down, taking Louis’ hand and holding it tightly between them. “Oh hey Mum. This is my Haz, Harry, this is my Mum.”

“Hello, Mrs Deakin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He stepped forward, holding out a hand, but was shocked when Jay circumvented it, pulling Harry into a tight hug, not unlike one from his own Mum’s. He couldn’t help the grin crossing his face as he returned the hug, feeling Louis’ eyes on his back.

“My family and friends call me Jay,” she said softly, and Harry nodded, willing himself not to tear up at that remark. “Louis, take Harry’s bags upstairs to your room, Harry, would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes please,” Harry said, letting Jay pull him through to the kitchen, helping as much as he could to prepare the tea, given he knew nothing of where things were in the Tomlinson-Deakin kitchen. “Thank you for letting me stay, I appreciate it, hotel rooms cost a lot, and I’m just a poor student.”

Jay chuckled at that and took the milk that Harry was holding out for her, smiling at the nervous looking man hovering around, leaning against the worktop near her. “So, you’re Louis’ soulmate. How do you think it’s been between you so far?”

Harry swallowed, running his words through in his mind before he allowed them to escape, wanting to impress Louis’ mother more than anything. “Wonderful. I mean, I’ve been hearing him for years, so it feels like we know each other more than we actually do I guess, but… I like him, a lot. He’s just an amazing person, and I’m looking forward to getting to know him more. I just feel lucky he’s my soulmate.”

“Well, you make him happy, Harry,” she said, pouring boiling water from the kettle into three cups, ignoring the shouts of children from the living room, Louis’ voice seeping through by now. “I haven’t seen Louis smile like this in a long time. It’s nice, as a Mum, to see my boy happy. He’s wanted this for a good while, to meet his soulmate, I just hope-”

“He called me his boyfriend, just now in the hallway,” Harry confessed, blushing at the admission. “I can’t tell you how happy that made me. I want him to be mine, and I want to be his, Jay. I promise, I only want to make him happy.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, hugging Harry again quickly, pulling away as Louis walked into the kitchen, cocking an eyebrow as he spotted the embrace. “Lou, grab the biscuit tin, think we crack open the posh chocolate ones since your soulmate is here, huh?” Louis just grinned and nodded, bumping hips with Harry as he walked past, the three of them settling at the table and making small talk.

“Mum! Daisy pulled my hair and it really-” The little girl stopped dead and just stared at Harry. Louis sensed her reticence and pulled her close, sitting her on his leg for a few minutes, plying her with a chocolate biscuit before she started to talk. “Is that your boyfriend?” she asked, pointing at Harry, who just smiled down into his tea, sipping on the hot liquid.

“Yeah, that’s Harry, my boyfriend,” Louis replied, linking his ankle with Harry’s under the table. “Do you want to say hi, Phoebe?”

“Hi Harry,” Phoebe said softly, big blue eyes looking over at him. “Do you want to play dollies with me?”

“Maybe in a while, love. Harry’s just got here, and he hasn’t seen his room yet.”

“Later, though,” Harry promised with a smile, watching as the little girl ran off, no doubt joining in with her sisters games again. “Your sisters are lovely, Lou.”

“You haven’t met the older two yet,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. “Teenage girls aren’t much fun, trust me. At least yours is older and has been through the hell of teenage years. Wanna see your room?”

“He can stay in yours, Lou,” Jay piped up, grabbing their empty cups and stacking them in the small dishwasher under the sink. “You’re both adults, and he’d only be on the sofa anyway which isn’t exactly welcoming. I’m trusting you both. Don’t let me down, and don’t take advantage of my trust.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand again. “We won’t Mum, I promise. Come on Haz, let me show my man cave.” Harry burst into laughter at that but let Louis drag him up the stairs and through a white wooden door. The walls were painted in a soft blue, there were band posters around the room, a shelf loaded with football trophies that needed a bit of a dust, and there was a double bed against one wall, a navy bedspread thrown over the top, a few grey cushions atop the pillow. “It’s not much, but it’s my space. And trust me, with all these girls around, I need somewhere that’s just mine.”

“It’s lovely, very you,” Harry said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now, I’ve been here over an hour, and I’d quite like a proper hug and kiss please.” Louis giggled and made his way over to the bed. Harry shuffled backwards, changing his position so he could lay down and Louis could curl into his side. They were close enough, face to face, that Harry’s breath tickled Louis’ face, and soon, their lips met in the middle, hands resting on waists and hips.

Harry murmured into the kiss, having missed the feeling on Louis’ lips on his own for the past two weeks. He felt like now he knew how it felt to kiss Louis, he never, ever wanted to stop, that he wanted to be able to kiss him forever and call him his. He smiled slightly at the thought, and Louis pulled away, his forehead furrowed and a puzzled expression on his face. 

“What are you thinking?” Louis asked, his voice a little lower than usual as he backed away slightly, reaching down to adjust his jeans. “Tell me…”

“Just that I like kissing you,” Harry admitted, not meeting Louis’ gaze. “It feels nice, good, and I’ve missed it. I missed you, Louis. I hate being apart now that I’ve found you. I hate that I don’t even get to hear you either since we’ve found each other. I mean, I know that’s part of the whole thing, that you only hear each other until you meet, but I miss it. Hearing your thoughts, and stuff.”

Louis blushed, and ran his fingers across the soft skin at Harry’s hip, just above the waistband of his jeans. “I missed you, too. A lot more than I ever thought I would, actually. Now kiss me again.”

They spent a long while kissing and cuddling on top of Louis’ covers, so that if Jay were to walk in, she’d see nothing untoward were going on. Louis and Harry knew they were both adults, and free to do what they wanted to and with each other, but both respected Jay and her home too much to flout her rules, especially since Harry had just arrived.

Louis leapt out of bed as he heard someone being sick in the bathroom, and sprinted off, leaving Harry in his wake. Harry left the room when he heard Louis thunder down the stairs, racing back up moments later with a bowl, clean towels and a worried expression on his face. 

“I’ll explain later, just… can you go and watch the girls for me? I’m so sorry, this isn’t what I planned-”

“Don’t apologise, it’s fine, love,” Harry said, quickly kissing Louis before making his way downstairs. It was late afternoon now, and he joined the twins on the sofa, chatting easily to them as he turned the volume up, trying to block out the sounds drifting down from upstairs. “Who’s hungry?” He asked after a while, both girls jumping in their seats and nodding. They took Harry to the kitchen and he opened the fridge, working out what he could cook from the things in front of him.

He pulled out a selection of things, and smiled over to the girls, who were hovering by his side, clearly worried about what they’d heard, but he didn't acknowledge that, instead choosing to use distraction techniques with them. “Homemade chicken nuggets, wedges and veggies okay with you?” The girls nodded, and Harry set about preparing enough for the five of them, using the girls to help him locate things around the kitchen, hoping Louis and Jay wouldn’t mind him taking charge like this.

It was an hour before Louis emerged, looking exhausted with red rimmed eyes. The girls waved at him from the table where they were eagerly tucking in to the meal they’d helped Harry make, devouring even the vegetables they’d usually leave untouched, much to Jay’s frustration. Harry just opened his arms and Louis collapsed into them, sighing as he rested his head on Harry’s broad chest.

“You don’t have to talk, just… I’ve made you dinner. I put your mums in the fridge, in case she’s hungry later,” Harry said, pointing to the foil wrapped plates on the side for him and Louis.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Louis mumbled, going on to his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s lips quickly.

“Written in the stars,” Harry said, gently pulling away and turning, grabbing the plates and walking over to the table, settling opposite the girls, Louis joining him. They talked to the girls as they ate, and things seemed fairly normal. They watched TV afterwards, and then took the girls to bed, Harry listening with a smile as Louis read them another chapter of their David Walliams book, kissing both of their foreheads as they turned off the light and left the girls to sleep.

They returned to Louis’ bedroom, stripping down to t-shirts and shorts before they climbed under the covers, entangling their bodies. It may be the first time they’d been this close, and even slept in the same bed but it didn't feel new or strange to either of them, it just felt right. Harry decided he needed to be the one to talk first, so he did, approaching the subject with caution.

“I… I knew something was up with your mum,” he began in the darkness, feeling Louis’ foot drag up and down his calf. “You used to think about her a lot, and it worried me a bit. I could tell you were hurting, and I hated that I didn't know where you were, or how to help. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but… is she okay?”

Louis just sighed, and Harry could feel as he shook his head, sniffing quietly. “No, not really. She had breast cancer a few years ago. She beat it, went into remission and everything. She found a secondary tumour last year, and has been having aggressive radiation ever since. The girls don’t know, but it’s getting harder to hide. They think she’ll go into remission again, but it’s shit scary. If something happens to her, Haz…”

Louis’ voice cracked on his last words, and Harry just pulled him close, reassuring him as best he could, his arms and body offering comfort to Louis. “Your mum is amazing, by the way. She didn't have to be so nice to me, but she was. You’re a lot like her, you know.”

Louis just leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips in another kiss. “Thank you, for listening. I honestly don’t know what you heard when you used to hear my houghts in your head, I dread to think, actually, but in a way, I’m glad you know a bit about me, even if I’m not sure what it is you know just yet. I feel… safe, around you, Haz.”

“Me too,” Harry said, kissing Louis again before he snuggled down into the covers, rolling over and pulling Louis up behind him. “I like to be the little spoon. Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Louis said, kissing the back of Harry’s neck as he snuggled up against him. “I’m so happy you’re here, love.”

“Here as long as you want me, Lou,” Harry whispered back, and with a start, he realised how true those words were. He didn't mind that his family were miles away… he had his world in his arms now, and there was no way he was planning on letting go anytime soon. No way on earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later, Harry had sat on his phone while Louis had been in the shower, scouring for information about soulmates. Although he’d found Louis and they both knew they were soulmates, neither of them doubting it for a minute, he wondered what more there was to come for them. He’d found out a little information, but was curious about a few of the other things he’d read, determined to talk to Liam about them when he returned to Holmes Chapel in a few days.

The time spent with Louis in Doncaster had been perfect so far. Jay had woken up the day after Harry arrived fine and full of beans again, apologising profusely for ruining Harry’s first night, and thanking him for organising dinner and taking care of the girls with Louis. He’d brushed off her apology, saying he was glad he could help, and hugging her tightly, telling her how much he admired her bravery, saying he would be around whenever she or Louis needed him. Somehow, Jay knew that was the truth, and moved away before Harry could see her tears fall.

Louis had shown Harry around his hometown, much as Harry had done for him, showing Harry where he worked, even going so far as to visit Zayn’s new flat that Louis was highly jealous of. They’d eaten out together for lunch, taken the girls to the park, and even played football, Louis laughing at Harry’s hopelessness, the way he couldn’t get his long gangly limbs to cooperate in any way, Louis running rings around him with ease. They’d kissed afterwards though, so Louis knew Harry wasn’t too upset by his teasing, and they’d held hands as they walked home, sweaty and red-cheeked, ignoring Jay’ knowing looks as they stumbled in through the front door together.

“I… I’d like to take you on a date,” Louis said suddenly, from between Harry’s legs. They were half watching a movie on the TV across from Louis’ bed, Louis’ back pressed up against Harry’s chest, Harry’s fingers mindlessly walking around Louis’ belly under the fabric of his tank top. Harry enjoyed the easy intimacy they shared, despite the fact they hadn’t gone any further than kissing so far, neither wanting to rush something they already felt was more than likely forever. 

Harry arched his back, looking back at Louis, who for some reason had a nervous expression on his face. “I’d love that, Louis,” he said, voice full of honesty. “Got anything in mind?”

“I have a few ideas. Did you bring anything smart with you?” 

“Um, I have a shirt, and my black skinnies?” Louis nodded, smiling to himself before settling back against Harry, just watching the movie. “When are you taking me out, then?”

“Tomorrow night,” Louis mumbled, stroking a hand up and down Harry’s bare thigh. “I have a table booked for seven, is that okay?”

“Whatever you want is fine with me,” Harry said, tugging Louis’ hair gently so he could drop his head back and kiss him. Their kisses had become more needy and urgent lately, the pair spending a good while making out before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. “Lou…”

“I’ve had an amazing time here, you know. Can we turn the TV off? I want to hug more.”

“Course,” Louis answered with a small smile on his face, flicking off the TV with the remote, pulling Harry’s body close again. “I think kissing you is my new favourite thing, you know?”

“Mine too,” Harry admitted, flushing at the admission. “I’ve never really done this before. Just kissing someone, enjoying time with them, I mean. It’s nice. I love being with you, Lou.” He swallowed, realising how the words that had been on the tip of his tongue all week had nearly slipped out.

“I haven’t either, always wanted to wait until I had someone I really cared about,” Louis said quietly, his fingers carding through Harry’s curls. “Everything feels so different with you. I know a lot of the soulmate stuff is hidden, so people don’t know what to expect, but if this is what it feels like, then I can see why people spend so long looking for their soulmate.”

Harry cooed at Louis’ romantic words, and shivered slightly as Louis’ fingers trailed down his side, resting on his hip. He yawned again, slapping a hand across his mouth, a bit embarrassed. 

“You’re tired baby, go to sleep,” Louis said softly, leaning forwards to press one more little kiss to Harry’s full lips. “Sweet dreams, darling.”

“Night Lou,” Harry mumbled, sleep already overtaking him. 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Louis replied, lacing his fingers through Harry’s, falling into a comfortable and settled sleep.

*****

The doorbell rang, and Harry waited patiently on the sofa in his best clothes for Louis or Jay to come and answer the door. The bell rang again, and Harry jumped when Jay hollered down the stairs at him, asking him to answer the door, cursing Louis for disappearing. Harry got up and answered the door, surprised to see Louis on the other side, looking handsome in a shirt and fitted blazer. He produced a small bunch of wildflowers from behind his back and Harry blushed, reaching out to take them. 

“What’s all this?” He asked, stepping into the hallway, Louis following him in. Louis headed for the kitchen, returning with a small vase half full of water, setting it on the windowsill for Harry to put his flowers into.

“I’m trying to woo you,” Louis said with a smile, crowding into Harry's space and circling his arms around his waist. “I want tonight to be special.”

“You don’t need to woo me,” Harry said, staring down into Louis’ ocean blue eyes. “I’m already yours, without a doubt. And it is special. This whole trip has been special, because we’ve been together,” he said softly, meaning every word. “I really don’t want to go home tomorrow, Louis. The thought of leaving you behind again… it hurts.”

“We’ll find each other again, we always will,” Louis whispered, his breath shuddering as he started to cry quietly, the reality of Harry leaving hitting again. He thought he’d covered his earlier tears in the shower well, but now, there was no hiding. “I’ll come back to Holmes Chapel as soon as I can, I promise.”

Harry sniffed and reached down, brushing Louis’ tears away. “Save the tears for later, we’ve got a date to enjoy.” Louis nodded and stood up tall, reaching for Harry’s hand. 

“Let’s go,” Louis said, tugging Harry out of the front door and into his car. Harry settled in the passenger seat and pulled his belt across his torso as Louis backed the car out of the driveway, heading out of town. They talked easily about Harry’s term at university beginning in the next few weeks, how excited he was, and Louis kept telling him how proud he was. 

“Can I take your picture sometime?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded shyly, his gaze flirting across for a second as they stopped at a traffic light. Soon, Louis pulled in to the car park of a restaurant, dragging Harry inside. It was a beautiful old-fashioned restaurant, and Harry and Louis enjoyed every moment of the night. They talked, laughed, touched and shared food, their eyes rarely leaving each other as they ate and drank, both ever so slightly tipsy on red wine as they left. 

Louis called and arranged for a taxi, pushing Harry into the backseat, grabbing him into a deep kiss as it took off in the direction of Louis’ Home. It was late and roads were quiet, and it wasn’t long until Louis was thrusting a few notes at the driver, digging in his pockets for his front door key. He got it open and they crept up the stairs together, kissing and giggling all the way until they reached the door of Louis’ room, closing it as quietly as they could behind them. 

Harry reached around Louis as he started to suck a bruise into Harry’s neck, groaning as he grabbed the camera that was sat on Louis’ desk. “Let me photograph you,” Harry mumbled, gaining confidence from the alcohol flowing through his veins. “I want your photo, so when we’re apart, I’ve got a part of you with me.”

Louis nodded and flicked on the overhead light, filling the room with bright light, both squinting and laughing slightly. Louis went to shrug off his blazer, but Harry shook his head wildly, a serious expression on his face. 

“No, leave it on for a minute?” he asked, and Louis nodded, refastening the buttons across his waist. He just smiled lovingly for a minute until he decided to trick Harry, crossing his eyes and poking his tongue out, making Harry laugh loudly despite the late hour. “I call that one my sexy pose,” he said with a laugh, Harry still snapping away as Louis continued to laugh.

“Okay, take your blazer off now,” Harry instructed, and Louis nodded, throwing it onto the back of his desk chair. As he did, he caught sight of the time on his bedside clock, ignoring the fact it was nearly midnight, wanting to make their last night together last as long as possible. Instead of stopping there, Louis proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt, letting the fabric gape open.

Harry’s jaw dropped for a moment, being confronted by a bare chested Louis was a lot, and he closed his mouth, swallowing hard for a moment. Despite all the kissing, he and Louis hadn’t progressed past that, and the sudden realisation maybe Louis wanted more with him made Harry’s tummy swoop, butterflies flapping wildly inside him.

Slowly, he reached down and picked up the camera hanging from his neck, snapping a few photos of Louis, his boyfriend looking over at him, something burning deep in his eyes that Harry couldn’t quite name. He kept snapping as Louis’ hands drifted down to the waistband of his trousers, flicking open the clasp. Harry could see Louis’ fingers tremble slightly, and he stayed silently as Louis pushed the fabric down until it pooled at his ankles and he stepped out of them, now only in his underwear.

Harry shuddered, feeling like this was the most erotic moment in his whole life. While he’d seen Louis in his underwear before when they’d shared a bed, there was something different about it when there was a promise of sex in the air. He turned and put his camera down behind him, stepping over and setting his hands down gently on Louis’ hips, rubbing his thumbs over the bone there, feeling Louis’ skin twitch under his touch.

“Louis, you’re so beautiful,” Harry breathed out, his voice low and full of lust. “Wow, I just-” He cut off, not really knowing how to voice the million thoughts running rampant through his mind at that moment. He sighed, and trailed his fingertips up from Louis’ hips, across his stomach and up his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders. “So beautiful.” He bent in and pressed their lips together, feeling Louis’ hands clutch at the fabric of his shirt around his waist.

“Take your clothes off, please,” Louis asked, a little breathless by now and Harry nodded, starting to fumble with the buttons of his shirt until Louis held his wrists, staring deep into his eyes. “We don’t have to do this Harry… I, I just…”

“Lou, I want this. I do, I promise.” That seemed to be all it needed to clarify things in Louis’ mind because he nodded, slowly undoing Harry’s shirt and pulling it off him, kissing across his bare chest. Harry whimpered as Louis kissed his way lower, nuzzling into the trail of dark hair below Harry’s belly button leading into his trousers, Louis’ slim fingers undoing them and pulling the uzip down slowly. “Shit- Lou, wait a second-”

Louis stood up again, looking at Harry with concern in his eyes. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn't mean to rush you..”

“No, no it’s not that, I promise. Just… there’s something I haven’t told you. Um…”

“You’re a virgin, right?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded shyly, cheeks flushing again. “Well, um… me too, babe.” Harry was shocked, and clearly his expression betrayed him because Louis chuckled slightly, taking Harry’s shaking hands in his own. “I wanted to wait for my soulmate. I’ve done a few things with other guys, but I wanted to save myself for… well, you.”

“Wow,” Harry mumbled, the words slipping from his lips unexpectedly. “I mean… shit… I-”

“It’s okay. Do you… are you sure you want this? With me?”

“More than anything,” Harry replied, honesty apparent in his eyes. “I…. god, Louis, I…” He paused, just staring at Louis for a moment before he took a breath, deciding now was the moment, he had to say it. “I love you, Louis. I know it’s soon, but I don’t-”

Louis’ lips pressed against his, and Harry’s hands flew up to rest on his cheeks, pressing every inch of love within him into Louis. “I love you, too.” Louis breathed as they parted, foreheads resting against each others for a minute. “I know you were going to say it’s soon, but I don’t care either. I know what I feel, and I know I love you.”

“Kiss me,” Harry murmured, and Louis nodded, capturing Harry’s lips with his own again. Louis started to undress Harry as they kissed until they were standing opposite each other in only their underwear, both tenting as they were clearly aroused by the anticipation of what they were going to do. Louis’ nimble fingers hooked inside the waistband of Harry’s boxers and paused for a moment. “You can…” 

Louis slowly pushed them down, his eyes flitting to take in the sight of Harry’s arousal. Harry quickly returned the favour, pushing Louis’ underwear down his thighs, and gently nudged him towards the bed, Harry positioning them so he was laying flat on the mattress, Louis hovering over him.

“Um.. I think I want… want you inside me? Is that alright?” Harry asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the question. He shuddered slightly at the thought of Louis actually being inside him, but he knew it was what he wanted. As much as he wanted to be inside Louis, he knew he wanted this more. Louis just nodded, and sat back on his shins, running his hands up and down Harry’s bare thighs, drinking in the sight of his body. “I really do love you, Louis.”

Louis smiled down, reaching across and pulling open his bedside drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom, setting both of them on the sheet besides Harry’s torso. “I love you too. Ready?” Harry nodded, nerves fluttering all over his belly as Louis reached down and grasped his cock, stroking gently. Harry’s breath hitched at the feel of Louis touching him where he wanted him the most, and he sighed, letting his eyes shut, losing himself to the sensation.

They kissed and touched as Louis prepped Harry, kissing him deeply as he worked him open with his fingers, Louis determined that it would be as pain free as possible. Harry was moaning, writhing at the sensation of having someone else’s fingers inside him for the first time, and Louis kept rutting against the mattress, keen for some friction on his own hard erection.

“Lou… I’m ready,” Harry said, locking his eyes on Louis’ for a moment. Louis nodded, withdrawing his fingers, wiping them down on the sheet next to him. Harry picked up the foil package next to him and tore it open, sliding the condom down Louis’ length, the pair giggling slightly, high on nerves and anticipation. His fingers as they lifted from Louis’ cock, and Louis grabbed them, squeezing for a moment, smiling softly at Harry.

“You sure about this? No pressure, we don’t have to…”

“I want to, please,” Harry said, parting his thighs and licking his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Louis tells him, grasping the bottom of his cock and leaning forwards, pressing the tip against Harry’s entrance. They both gasped as the head popped inside Harry’s body, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and Louis groaned, holding himself up on his palms, arms shaking at the force of holding himself back, not wanting to hurt Harry.

Slowly, he pushed forwards until he bottomed out, his cock nestled deep inside Harry’s body. Harry’s hand scrabbled up, grasping for Louis’, and, gently, Louis started to roll his hips, pulling his cock back slightly before pressing back in, both moaning and whining with how good they felt. Something about Louis just fit perfectly for Harry, and before Harry could stop it, a tear was rolling down his cheek, overcome with emotion.

“Oh god, are you hurting? Oh baby…. You should have said, I’m sorry-”

“No,” Harry hurried to say, linking his ankles behind Louis’ back, keeping him buried deep inside him. “It’s not… it’s not that. I just feel so good, Lou. You feel amazing, and I love you so much… this is everything I ever wanted-”

“Me too,” Louis said, ducking his head to kiss Harry’s lips, starting to move softly again. Harry’s hand ran up and down his back as Louis continued to move inside him, the drag of his hard cock within Harry so much. He loved every second of it, loved how good Louis made him feel and how loved he felt. 

It wasn’t long before Harry was on the edge of coming, begging Louis to keep touching him as he bucked his hips, moving against the thrusts of Louis’ body, returning his eager thrusts as best he could. He released first, grabbing Louis’ hands as he cried out his name, covering his own torso in his release. Louis followed swiftly after, holding Harry’s hips harshly as he came into the condom, muttering Harry’s name, his body shaking with the force of how good he felt.

“God I love you,” Louis mumbled, collapsing down on top of Harry, not caring about the come that was now being mushed between their chests. “That- that was just… god. I’m so glad I waited to do it with someone I love… with my soulmate.” Harry blushed and looked across at Louis, feeling a similar sentiment inside himself. “Wanna get cleaned up?”

Harry quickly shook his head and held Louis closer, not caring about the sticky sweat, come and lubey mess all over their bodies. “Just wanna hold you all night,” Harry whispered, reaching down to pull the sheet up over their bodies, kissing him slowly, full of love and lust. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Louis.”

But his words fell on silent ears, for Louis was already sound asleep in his arms, entirely exhausted both physically and emotionally from their charged night. Harry chuckled softly to himself and shut his own eyes, an arm around Louis’ body as he kissed him goodnight, happier than he’d ever been.


	8. Chapter 8

“Louis, do you mind if I- oh my god, I’m so sorry, boys,” Jay said, covering her eyes and hurrying from the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“Oh god,” Harry mumbled, burying his face in Louis’ neck, entirely embarrassed at being caught by his boyfriend’s mum. They weren’t indecent, but were obviously naked under the covers, kissing deeply, a love bite blooming brightly on Harry’s neck that Louis had sucked into his skin a short while ago.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re adults, she’ll be cool,” Louis said, reluctantly climbing over Harry’s body and grabbing some boxers off the floor, along with Harry’s t-shirt, pulling both things on and hovering by the door. “I’d better go and check she’s okay, don’t you dare move or put any clothes on.” He flashed Harry a devilish smile and disappeared, the door shutting behind him.

Harry chuckled and got up, opening the curtains before he burrowed into the covers again, smiling as he realised the room smelt of sex, and he could see two torn condom wrappers on the floor. Louis had woken him up early with kisses all over his face, and they’d had sex again, both keen to express their love for each other once more.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, quickly turning his face to a grin when Louis slipped back into the room, red cheeked and smiling at his boyfriend.

“You’re back!” Harry exclaimed, watching as Louis started to pull his clothes back off, and opened the cover, letting Louis burrow back against him, his bum resting nicely against Harry’s crotch. “Everything okay with your mum?”

“Yeah, she just wanted to ask if I’d watch the kids when she goes to get her hair done in an hour,” Louis said, bringing Harry’s hand up to kiss it gently. “And, um… she asked if, if we were safe, when we…”

“Oh my god,” Harry moaned, nuzzling Louis’ back. “What’s that?” Harry pulled back, frowning at the mark on Louis’ shoulder blade.

“What’s what?” Louis muttered, running the ball of his foot over Harry’s calf. 

“This mark,” Harry said, resting his finger on the black swirl. “Sit up, let me see it properly.” Louis did so, keeping the sheet pulled around his hip as he arched his back, trying desperately to see where Harry was pressing with his fingertips. “Lou… oh my god…”

“What?! Seriously Harry, you’re freaking me out, what is it?! Is it awful, I don’t know-”   


“Pass me your phone.” Louis shoved the device at Harry, staying still as his boyfriend snapped a picture and handed it back to him. Louis looked down at the screen, feeling a bit aghast at what he was seeing. “That’s… oh god, Lou.. that’s…”

“It’s a H,” Louis said softly, running his finger over the screen, a clear black capital H etched onto his skin. “I don’t… we didn't even have anything to drink, this can’t be a tattoo.. Have you got one?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, shrugging before he leapt off the bed, unashamed by his nudity as he stood in front of Louis, feeling his boyfriend’s eyes raking all over his body. “I can’t-”

“There,” Louis breathed out, stretching and touching Harry’s hip, where a black L was now obvious. He ran his finger back and forth over the soft skin before pulling Harry close and kissing it gently, staring up at Harry. “I don’t.. I don’t understand where these came from?”

“Me neither,” Harry said, watching Louis’ fingers on his skin still. “Why these places? I mean, obviously they’re our initials but I’ve never heard of anything like that. Liam hasn’t got one that he’s told me about, and Mum never mentioned anything to me…”

“We could go and ask my Mum?” Louis suggested, and Harry nodded, both keen to find out more. They dressed silently, Harry pulling Louis in for a kiss before they walked downstairs together, linked hands swinging between them as they arrived in the kitchen. Harry couldn’t quite meet Jay’s eye at the thought that she knew what he’d been up to with her son the night before, but Louis cleared his throat, bringing him back to Earth.

“You okay boys?” she asked, smiling at how close they were standing, touching at every possible body part.

“Yeah but… um, we have a question you might be able to answer?” Louis started, Jay folding her arms across her chest and nodding. “So… we woke up this morning and we have these… marks?”

“Do I really want to know this?” She began, cocking an eyebrow at both boys making Harry blush even more.

“For god’s sake, not like that,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “Just… let us show you?” She nodded, and Louis lifted his top over his head, turning around to display his back to Jay. She stepped over and ran her finger over it, frowning slightly. “Love, show her yours.”

Harry hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ shorts that he’d pulled on, lowering it enough to display the mark on his hip to Jay, whose jaw dropped as she saw the L on his body. He hurried to cover it back up, nervously standing next to Louis again as they awaited her verdict.

“This… you really have no idea what this is, do you?” she asked, her voice quiet, eyes flitting between Louis’ and Harry’s. “Boys.. this is special. I mean, seriously special. These are soulmarks.”

Harry looked down to Louis, frowning. Neither of them had a clue what Jay was on about, and she guided them into the sitting room, sitting on a sofa opposite the pair.

“Soulmarks only appear when you are with the one that you are truly meant to be with. Not all soulmates get them. It’s only when you… confirm that love, either physically or verbally, with someone that a soulmark can appear. It means you’ve found the other half of your whole, the one person on earth you are predestined to spend forever with. It’s… it’s the thing that makes it clear you’re made for each other. Oh Lou… I’m so happy for you.”

Tears filled her eyes and Louis quickly stumbled over, hugging her shoulders before he sat next to her. “But… why these places? Shouldn’t they be on the same place for each of us?”

“Not necessarily,” she said. “It’s usually somewhere special, that means something to each of you. Harry’s hip, your shoulder blade.. Do they mean anything to you?”

They sat and thought for a moment before Louis had a realisation. “I first touched you on your hips, didn't I? When you stumbled, and I caught you. And when you hugged me.. That’s where I felt your hands rest on my back, on my shoulder blades. The first place we touched… would that make sense?”

“It could well be,” Jay said with a nod, taking Louis’ hand in her own. “I’m guessing they appeared because of last night…” Louis blushed but nodded.

“Not just that but… I told Harry I love him last night, and he told me back.” Harry grinned over, loving how happy Jay looked for them. “It was the best night of my life, Mum, and now this? How did I get so lucky?”

“You met Harry,” she said with a shrug, getting to her feet. “He’s your future, and I am honestly so happy for the pair of you. I’m only sorry you have to leave today Harry, but at least you know this is forever. Soulmarks mean forever, they bind you. I’ll leave you both to it.”

“Thanks Jay,” Harry replied, hugging her quickly. He and Louis held hands as they went back upstairs, sitting on the edge of the bed together. “How.. how do you feel about this, Lou?”

“I think it’s fucking amazing,” Louis said, quickly pouncing on Harry, shoving him back on the bed, straddling his hips. “I mean, I knew I loved you and that you were my soulmate but god… soulmarks and forever? Now you’re talking…”

Harry just laughed as Louis kissed him roughly, melting into his kiss, instantly wanting more.

*****

“I’m not going,” Harry declared, forehead resting on Louis’ shoulder outside Louis’ house. His packed bags were in his car, and he’d already shed enough tears to fill an ocean. His eyes were red rimmed and sore, and his heart already ached at the thought of leaving Louis. “I don’t want to leave you, not now.”

“I don’t want you to go either, love…” Louis began, running his hands up and down Harry’s back. “I wish you could stay here, more than anything, but we’ll sort something out, okay? I’ll come back to Holmes Chapel as soon as I can.”

“I love you so much, Lou,” Harry said, feeling his shoulders start to shake again as he began to cry. Everything felt wrong. He had Louis’ soulmark on his body, they were destined to be together and now that they’d just found out that piece of information, they were being ripped apart again. “I really love you…”

“And I love you, and that’s why this is okay. Do you get that? I know we’re forever. I know that you love me and I love you, and it doesn’t matter how many miles are between us, we’ve got each other. Forever. And that’s all that matters. This… this distance is temporary. I promise you that.”

Harry nodded, pulling back and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, meeting Louis’ eyes which were shining with unshed tears. Quietly he slipped into the driver’s seat and started the car, Louis shutting the door next to him. Harry took in a deep breath and put his hands on the steering wheel. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you,” Louis said, leaning in through the window to press a final kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I love you more,” Harry mumbled, his hand on Louis’ cheek, watching his fingers shake as he pulled away. Louis waved, and Harry put the car into first gear, driving off slowly down the road. He could see Louis’ figure in his rearview mirror, waving wildly as he drove away and Harry sniffed, desperately trying to hold himself together as the car headed off down the road, taking him away from the man he was meant to be with.

*****

Louis hoped Harry couldn’t see the tears streaking down his face as he waved him off, feeling nauseous at having to say goodbye to Harry once more. He was about to turn and walk back into his house when Harry’s car suddenly stopped, the brake lights lighting up. He watched with a shocked expression as Harry’s door opened and his tall limbs emerged, straightening up before he began running towards Louis.

Louis gathered himself and started to move, his feet dragging him in the direction of Harry as quickly as they could until they were standing in front of each other, panting heavily, a wide smile on Harry’s face.

“What are you doing, you crazy boy?” Louis asked, surging up onto his toes and kissing Harry, not caring about the falling tears now. 

“Move in with me,” Harry said, eyes wide, a big smile on his face as he clutched Louis’ hands in his own. “Louis, I want us to live together. Move in with me, or I’ll come and live here. I don’t care… I just want this, I want to be with you.”

Louis stood, entirely stunned. This was the last thing he had expected Harry to say, and the words were whirling around in his mind, his jaw dropped. “Um.. god. I don’t… I don’t know what to say.. It’s so soon..”

He could see Harry’s face fall as his hesitation, and he wished he knew the words to say to put the smile back on his face again.

“I know,” Harry began, his voice low, eyes now on the pavement where their feet were, his bigger feet bracketing Louis’ smaller ones. “I know it’s soon, Louis. We’ve only known each other for such a short time. But… when you know, you know. And… I know. I know you’re my forever, my soulmate, the man I am in love with. If you don’t feel the same, then..”

“I do,” Louis assured, his hands on Harry’s face now. “I do know. You just took me by surprise. I want that, Harry.”

“You… do?” Harry stuttered out, looking shocked himself now. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Let’s do it. Let’s live together.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Harry said, kissing Louis quickly before pulling away. “You mean it? You wanna do this?”

“Yeah, I really do. When you know, you know, right?”

“Yeah you bloody well do,” Harry mumbled as Louis leapt into his arms, circling his legs around Harry’s waist, Harry’s strong arms supporting him underneath his bum. “Love you forever, baby.”

“Love you too, soulmate,” Louis whispered as he kissed Harry, a kiss full of hope and promise for the future.

*****

“Oh my god, let me see it!” Anne cried as Harry regaled the tale of what had happened during his week in Doncaster, including their exchanged I love you’s, but missing out the fact he and Louis had had sex for the first time. There were somethings he really didn't need his mother to know.

He stood up and pushed down the waistband of his jeans, exposing the L on his hip, staring proudly down at it. Anne grinned, hands clasped in front of her chest, eyes full of pride and happiness for her son as he pulled his jeans back up, sitting down at the kitchen table and picking up his tea, sipping on it gently.

“Do you know how rare soulmarks are, Harry?” He nodded, having been told by Jay they weren’t common. “Harry, I’ve never met a soulmate couple that have soulmarks before. I can’t believe that you and Louis… actually, that’s a lie. I can, after seeing you both together. I knew there was something special between you two, and now it all makes sense. Where is his?”

“On his right shoulder blade,” Harry muttered, his cheeks flushing. “We think it’s where we touched for the first time. Lou caught me when I stumbled and grabbed my hips so that’s why mine is on my hip, and then we hugged, so his is where I touched his back.”

“Well, I’m really pleased for you darling,” Anne said, still a little unable to believe her son had a soulmark with Louis. “Do you want to come shopping with me? We need something for dinner-”   


“We want to live together,” Harry blurted out, unable to hold back any more. “Lou and I… we want to move in together. We decided it together, we both want it, Mum.  And please don’t tell me it’s too soon, we just know.”

“I know you do,” Anne said, not objecting at all. She could see in her son’s eyes that Louis was his forever, and who was she to stand in the way of true love and soulmarks? “I won’t lie… I’ll be sad when you leave, but I know Louis is your forever. He’ll look after you, and I know you’ll take care of him.”

“He will, and so will I. I love him, Mum. More than I thought I could ever love anybody.”

“Oh my darling,” she said, starting to cry as Harry hugged her, her big, tall son in her arms. “You’ve found your forever.”

“I really have Mum,” Harry said, giving her a wobbly smile. “I really have.”


	9. Epilogue

**_One Year Later_ **

  
“Louis, did you grab my portable charger?”

“The one from your bedside table? Sure did, babe,” Louis called, shutting the boot of their car with a slam. He grinned to himself as he looked up and saw Harry outside their front door, locking it behind him before he bounded over to the car like an overexcited puppy. They were heading out on their first long weekend away since moving in together eight months ago.

They’d spent four long months travelling between Holmes Chapel and Doncaster, spending every spare second with other, quickly becoming part of each others family, their Mums accepting them like second sons, much to their relief. They’d eventually found a flat in a small town halfway between each boy’s home, and had put down a deposit, moving in together just a month after signing the contract.

Their parents had gifted them money as moving in presents which they’d used to buy their own bed, sofas, kitchen table and other necessities. Money wasn’t something they had copious amounts of, so anything else they needed, they bought with whatever they had left of their paychecks after the bills had been paid. They weren’t living like kings, but neither man particularly cared, since all they wanted was to be together.

“That dinner Jay made last night was lovely,” Harry commented, staring out of the window. “I’m so happy she got the all-clear again, the girls looked so happy.”

“They are, and so am I,” Louis beamed as he drove, remembering the wonderful news Jay had imparted to her family last night, causing Louis to burst into tears, crying on Harry’s shoulder until Jay scooped her son up into her arms, holding him tightly. “She deserves this, you know? She’s just the best, she’s so strong…”

“She is,” Harry replied with a smile, agreeing whole-heartedly with Louis’ words. He’d spent as much time at Jay’s home since he and Louis have lived together as he did at his own Mum’s house, and it had become like his third home, Jay becoming another mother to him. The relief he’d felt at her good news was amazing, and he had felt so happy for all of the Tomlinson’s. 

Louis reached across the centre console and took Harry’s hand, smiling at him as he indicated, pulling onto the motorway. Harry had a playlist playing from his mobile phone, although the music was pretty much ignored as they chatted between themselves. Harry was watching road signs, trying to work out where they were going since Louis had arranged the trip as a surprise, but he was still none the wise an hour later.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” he asked as they passed yet another service station. He pulled open the bag of Haribo he’d dug from the glovebox and shoved a couple into Louis’ mouth before dropping a couple into his own, chewing eagerly. “I wanna know, Lou.”

“God, you’re so impatient,” Louis teased, taking the gummy ring from between Harry’s fingertips. “We’re nearly there.” He turned his attention back to the road and indicated, pulling off at a junction, Harry’s beady eyes flicking all around, trying to work out where they were. As Louis easily manoeuvered the car off onto a dirt track, his eyes widened with realisation.

“No way,” he breathed out, turning to face Louis. “You bought us back here?” Louis just grinned and nodded, heading for their pitch, bringing the car to a halt. “But we haven’t got a tent?”

“Yeah we do,” Louis winked cheekily at Harry, hopping out of the car and stopping at the boot. He’d packed it earlier while Harry had been in the shower, so Harry had no reason to see the things Louis was putting in that would spoil the surprise.

They spent the next hour putting up their tent, and then Louis set about building a campfire while Harry put out their camping chairs and set up their sleeping bags in the tent, smiling softly at the thought that the last time they were here, he didn't even know Louis was so close by, and he was sharing a tent with his best friend, not his soulmate and lover.

They ate food that Harry had packed earlier, a selection of cold meats, pasta salad and other cold food items more suited for a picnic than a night camping, but neither of them cared. They changed and climbed into the tent together after extinguishing the campfire, making love quietly under the canvas, the stars glittering in the sky above them. Harry fell asleep with Louis’ head on his chest, his arms around the man he loved and a happy feeling in his heart.

The next morning, they woke up to sunny skies, and Harry jumped as Louis stuck his head into the tent, offering Harry a mug of warm tea he’d made. Harry kissed him and thanked him as he sipped the warm drink, surprised to see Louis up and dressed before him since he was usually the morning person. 

“Can you get dressed babe? I want to go on a walk,” Louis said outside the tent. “Thought we’d walk and grab some breakfast from that café down the road?” Harry made quick work of pulling on some shorts and a tank top, before emerging from the tent. It was a warm day, so he didn't bother with a hoodie, instead grinning at Louis as he stepped over, kissing his boyfriend lightly.

“Love you, thanks for the tea,” he told Louis softly, letting him take his hand. They headed off together, the crisp morning air waking them both up as they walked, feet crunching underfoot as they came to the woods. “Hang on.. Is this….”

“Yeah, it is,” Louis said, a small smile on his face. “This is where we first met. Can you believe we’re here now, that we’ve been together a year? We live together, we’ve got soulmarks…”

“Yeah, I can. I think I always knew you were going to be the one for me,” Harry whispered back despite the fact there wasn’t a person around for miles. He wandered off slightly, running his hand down the rough bark of a tree trunk, smiling up as the sun filtered in through the branches of the trees overhead. “This place is so beautiful, Lou. I’m glad we met somewhere so special, it makes it - oh my god.”

His hand flew up to his mouth as he turned around, stunned by the sight in front of him. Louis was on one knee on the floor of the woods, an open black velvet box in his hands, smiling nervously up at him. 

“Harry,” he began, the wobble in his voice betraying his emotion. Harry’s eyes filled with tears, and he stepped closer, eyes fixed on Louis. “I know that because we’re soulmates, we don’t technically need this, but god do I want it. I can’t tell you how happy you make me, how happy I am that we met, because no words will ever be enough. I love you more than I thought was possible, and every second with you just makes me happier. I know there’s no-one else I was made to be with, and our soulmarks just prove that to the world.”

Harry sniffed and nodded, tears falling by now. He didn't mind, he knew Louis was emotional himself.

“Harry, I know we’re forever, and that we don’t need rings to know that. But I want you forever, in every way. I love you, and I want you to be my husband, the father of my children, my forever. So…-” he cleared his throat, watery eyes locking on Harry’s again as his shaking hands held up the black box “- Harry, will you marry me?”

“Yes, oh my god, yes I will marry you, Louis-” He laughed a little, unable to believe that this was really happening. He watched as Louis took the silver ring out of the box and grabbed his left hand, sliding the band onto his ring finger, kissing it once it was in place. “Louis… this is so beautiful…”

“I’m glad you like it,” Louis said, getting to his feet. “I love you, and I can’t wait to call you my husband. Thank you for saying yes.”

“Thank you for asking me to marry you,” Harry giggled back, pressing their lips together, the cool metal of his engagement ring pressing to Louis’ warm cheek. “I love you so much.”

“Well, I love you more. I’ll always love you more,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips. “And I’ve got forever to prove it to you.”


End file.
